


Algo que proteger

by Nightsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto se enamora de Akaashi de inmediato, Chef Bokuto, Happy Ending, M/M, Mathematician Kuroo, No morira ningun principal, Semi-slowburn, Software Engineer Kenma, Soldier Akaashi, Soldier Iwaizumi, Zombie AU, doctor oikawa, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Todo inició un día con un ataque de histeria del otro lado del mundo.Días después Akaashi se encuentra a si mismo abriéndose camino por una ciudad llena de infectados intentando rescatar al novio de su amigo, quien no pudo ser evacuado. Su objetivo se vuelve más difícil mientras intenta rescatar a más personas, siendo una de estas un joven estudiante de gastronomía que aún estando a salvo no parece querer dejarlo solo, aún si este ya se encuentra en un refugio seguro.Después de haber sido abandonado a media evacuación y ser rescatado por Akaashi, Bokuto se encuentra a si mismo queriendo seguir al joven soldado, queriéndolo proteger aún si sabe que Akaashi es perfectamente capaz de protegerse a si mismo, después de todo, ¿cómo no podría querer proteger a ese soldado con rostro de ángel a quien no parecía importarle si resultaba lastimado o no?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Brote de histeria

**Author's Note:**

> Ya se que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar "Una segunda vida" pero hasta ayer no tenía laptop, y ayer que por fin tuve mi computadora, lo primero que hice fue escribir este capítulo porque sabía que si no lo escribía en cuanto pudiera ya no lo haría. No se preocupen no pienso dejar de lado mi otra historia, sólo que ahora alternaré actualizaciones entre las dos historias.
> 
> Espero les guste la historia, que la verdad me emociona mucho compartirla con ustedes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _— La evacuación ha finalizado, en caso de no haber sido evacuada su área por favor llame a la línea de emergencia y de su ubicación para que el equipo más cercano..._
> 
> El pánico hizo que Bokuto dejase de escuchar.
> 
> — Kuroo...
> 
> — ¡Mierda!— El pelinegro comenzó a sacar su celular, siendo imitado por Bokuto. Después de unos momentos, el pelinegro apagó la pantalla del celular—. Las líneas de emergencia están saturadas.
> 
> Bokuto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno en este capítulo las escenas de Akaashi será pocas, pero conforme la historia creo que trabajaré un poco más desde el punto de vista de Akaashi, eso creo.  
> Lo que si es que no desesperen, use este capítulo para explicar más que nada que es lo que ocurre en este AU.  
> Y desde este momento les aclaro, no se mucho sobre el sistema de jerarquía en la milicia en Japón, así que intento no se muy específica en esos detalles por lo mismo.

**Martes 9 de Abril del 2019**

Bokuto chasqueó la lengua mientras notaba como la consistencia del puré que había hecho no había sido la que había esperado. Repasó en su mente los componentes de la receta, junto con las proporciones de estos. En teoría todo había sido ejecutado a la perfección.

Aún así, frente a él su puré se encontraba mucho menos espeso de lo que debía.

Suspiró molesto, antes de sacar sus cuadernos y comenzar a buscar notas sobre las consistencias, sabía que podía usar un poco de fécula de maíz, pero eso era para quienes no sabían cocinar propiamente, no para alguien en tercer año de gastronomía. Repasó proporciones, ingredientes y procesos hasta que encontró el problema, algo que lo hizo querer estrellar su cabeza contra la barra de la cocina.

Había olvidado remojar las papas para quitar el almidón.

Revisó que todo estuviese debidamente apagado y guardado antes de tumbarse en el sillón de su departamento y encender la televisión. Cuando la televisión cobró vida, lo primero que vio fue a diez hombres persiguiendo un balón intentando encestar. Chasqueó la lengua antes de cambiar de canal, no le interesaba el basketball. Siguió cambiando de canales rápidamente mientras pensaba en que lo mejor sería apagar el televisor y comenzar a buscar algo en Internet.

De pronto algo captó su atención.

Era el vídeo de un hombre corriendo fuera de si. En vídeo era de una calidad relativamente buena, y a medida que el hombre se acercaba a donde estaba la persona que tomaba el vídeo podía ver que el rostro presentaba algo... inhumano. Otro vídeo similar tomó la pantalla, en esta ocasión una mujer y niño corrían intentando alcanzar... algo, aunque no se podía ver muy bien que. Un tercer vídeo de menor calidad pero más cercano a la persona fuera de control apareció, siendo terminado de manera abrupta cuando el aquejado logró alcanzar a la persona que grababa el vídeo, cortándose después de que la toma fuese de la parte de abajo de una mesa y unos gritos llenasen el departamento. La cinta debajo del vídeo rezaba "Presunto brote de histeria colectiva en Estambúl".

Bokuto sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría.

Ese brote de histeria se parecía mucho a las escenas del inicio de los apocalipsis zombies de las películas que tanto le gustaban a Kuroo.

Habiendo perdido cualquier interés en descansar, se levantó a preparar de nuevo el puré de papa que le había fallado antes.

.

**Miércoles 17 de Abril del 2019**

Durante la semana las noticias sobre diferentes brotes de histeria comenzaron a inundar todos los medios de comunicación, volviéndose el tema de conversación más común. Se habían continuado registrando y grabando más casos, aunque las diferentes organizaciones de salud y gobiernos insistían que eran eventos aislados que se encontraban controlados, por lo que la población no tenía porqué preocuparse.

Aún así las personas estaban comenzando a entrar en pánico, agotando diferentes productos de primera necesidad y comidas enlatadas.

Diferentes profesores les habían avisado que lo mejor era que hicieran provisiones, puesto que probablemente varios ingredientes esenciales para practicar sus recetas comenzarían a escasear y las prácticas en clase no eran suficientes.

Y ahora se encontraba acomodando todo lo que había comprado en el refrigerador.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta ser tu compañero de departamento, Bo?

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— ¿Acaso eso es porque cocino para tí todos los días?— preguntó el de cabello gris volteando a ver a su amigo por encima del hombro.

— En parte, pero también porque contigo no me tengo que preocupar por comprar provisiones. La gente esta dejando los estantes vacíos, y me preocupaba no poder disfrutar de tu comida por culpa de una escasez.— dijo tomando una manzana, que fue arrebatada por Bokuto en el momento.

— ¡Hey! ¡Deja eso! ¡La necesito para practicar un chutney!

— ¿Necesitas diecisiete manzanas para eso?

— ¡No se cuantas veces vaya a salir mal!

El pelinegro rió antes de dejar la manzana en su lugar.

.

**Viernes 19 de Abril del 2019**

Mientras caminaba a la la estación una pequeña conmoción llamó su atención. Sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar el tren caminó hacia donde cada vez más personas se acercaban sacando su celular para grabar.

Era un niño huyendo una mujer, probablemente su madre a juzgar por el cabello.

La mujer tenía las venas marcadas en la cara, podía ver como los ojos de la mujer se encontraban desorbitados, como los dientes se mostraban en una mueca nada natural y como la saliva escurría de sus labios. Un chico un poco más grande tomó el brazo del niño y lo jaló hacia él, dejándolo lejos del alcance de la mujer. La mujer corrió hacía el chico, pero fue detenida por un par de hombres. Bokuto se intentó acercar al chico, pero para cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente, alguien más se estaba haciendo cargo del chico y el niño. Volteó a ver a la mujer, notando como los hombres parecían tener dificultades para contenerla.

A los minutos unos policías equipados con armamento similar al anti-motines se acercaron a contener la mujer, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer, caminó hacía la estación, ahora teniendo el tiempo justo para tomar su tren.

Una vez que se encontró dentro del tren, intentando escribir un mensaje a Kuroo al tiempo que cuidaba que su mochila no golpease a nadie, escuchó diferentes conversaciones respecto a lo sucedido. Todas decían prácticamente lo mismo, era un caso como los de histeria que se habían estado viendo alrededor del mundo. Bokuto frunció el ceño pensando en lo que se sabía hasta el momento, por alguna razón las personas parecían entrar en una especie de trance psicótico en el que se lanzaban a atacar a quien estuviese cerca de ellos. Hasta el momento nadie había hablado de que pasaba con la gente que entraba en ese estado, ni a donde eran llevados.

Hasta donde Bokuto sabía lo que acababa de presenciar era el primer caso en Japón.

.

**Domingo 21 de Abril 2019**

— Quita las noticias, Bo— pidió Kuroo sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su computadora. Bokuto asintió antes de tomar el control remoto que se encontraba detrás de él y apagar el aparato—. Gracias, ya estoy harto de todas esas noticias de los brotes de histeria— murmuró.

— ¿No crees que es mejor estar informados?— preguntó Bokuto mientras cortaba a unos vegetales en juliana a gran rapidez.

— No es como que haya más información realmente, todos repiten lo mismo, personas que sufren un ataque de 'histeria'— el pelinegro hizo unas comillas en el aire, demostrando que no creía en esa explicación— y después se dedican a intentar atacar a las personas que se encuentren más cerca.

Bokuto frunció el ceño.

— No me gusta no saber que pasa aquí.

— No me gusta saber que pasa aquí— replicó su amigo.

Bokuto suspiró antes de concentrarse en la receta que estaba practicando.

— Parece una película de zombies, ¿no?

Kuroo rió ante el comentario mientras continuaba escribiendo.

— Un poco, sólo que en las historias de zombies el brote ocurre en un sólo lugar y se expande poco a poco— dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el de cabello gris—. Aquí parece que hay pocos casos en todo el mundo y no parece expenderse mucho.

— ¿Eso es mejor?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

— Es un patrón muy raro, casi parece artificial, estadísticamente al menos, no es lógico lo que está pasando ni como está pasando—. Kuroo continuó murmurando cosas que Bokuto no logró entender.

— ¡No empieces a decir cosas como estadísticamente, Kuroo!— exclamó Bokuto intentando recuperar la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Al menos entendiste lo que quise decir?

— ¡Claro que si! ¡No soy idiota! Sólo odio que uses palabras así y me hagas sentir que no se lo suficiente.

— Estadísticamente no es una palabra difícil, es una palabra de lo más común.

— ¡Sabes que me refiero!—. La risa del pelinegro causo que Bokuto se cruzara de brazos—. ¡Hoy te harás tú la cena!

El gritó de indignación de su mejor amigo fue como música para sus oídos.

. 

**Martes 30 de Abril del 2019**

La voz de los altavoces era indiferente.

— _Quédese dentro de su domicilio hasta que los oficiales le hagan saber que debe evacuar. No permita el acceso a desconocidos. Los protocolos de evacuación se estan realizando por secciones. Tenga lista una mochila con lo indispensable, documentos de identidad, agua, comida no perecedera..._

Bokuto corría de un lado a otro del departamento metiendo en su mochila todo lo que creía que era importante. Hasta ahora contaba con algunos cambios de ropa, su pasaporte, cartera, computadora, celular y algunas baterías.

— ¿Crees que será buena idea llevar las computadoras?—. Kuroo se encontraba viendo el contenido de su mochila.

— No sabemos que podremos necesitar— respondió Bokuto antes de tomar su mochila del gimnasio y comenzar a llenarla con comida y botellas de agua. De pronto se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea tener consigo algunos de sus cuchillos.

— Bokuto, ¿estás loco?— preguntó Kuroo cuando este tomó su set de cuchillos.

— Tú has visto los vídeos, Kuroo, lo mejor es matarlos— murmuró mientras sacaba un cuchillo delgado para deshuesar—. Toma, ten cuidado, nunca pases tus dedos por la hoja, esta recién afilada—.

Dicho eso recordó que lo mejor era que tuviese consigo una piedra de afilar.

— _...indispensable, documentos de identidad, agua, comida no perecedera y botiquín médico. Procure llevar ropa que le permita moverse fácilmente..._

— ¿Qué crees que estaremos haciendo? ¡Iremos a un refugio! ¡No nos dejaran entrar con cuchillos!

— Es mejor prevenir, ¿no crees?— preguntó Bokuto encontrando su piedra naka-to—. Siempre puedo decir que soy chef y mis cuchillos son importantes.

Kuroo suspiró antes de entregarle su cuchillo a Bokuto.

— Y yo soy un matemático, no tengo porque tener entre mis pertenencias un cuchillo— declaró el de cabello negro tomando una segunda maleta y llenándola de provisiones al igual que Bokuto.

— . _..hasta que los oficiales le hagan saber que debe evacuar. No permita el acceso a desconocidos. Los protocolos de evacuación se están realizando por secciones. Tenga lista una mochila con lo indispensable, documentos de..._

Cuando Bokuto se estaba calzando sus botas pensando en que chaqueta sería la mejor, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

— ¡P-Por favor! ¡D-Déjenme pasar! ¡S-Se los ruego!— era una voz femenina.

Bokuto se levantó para tomar la manilla, antes de ser detenido por Kuroo, quien lo veía con severidad.

— ¿Por qué está pidiendo eso? ¿Por qué está fuera de su casa?

— ¡E-Estaba trabajando cuando comenzó esto...!

— También están haciendo evacuaciones de las áreas comerciales. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Bokuto frunció al ceño al escuchar unos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta y tomó la manija de nuevo.

— ¡P-Por favor! ¡L-Les juro que n-no estoy i-infectada!— sollozó la mujer golpeando la puerta.

— _...dentro de su domicilio hasta que los oficiales le hagan saber que debe evacuar. No permita el acceso a desconocidos. Los protocolos..._

— Kuroo— susurró Bokuto volteando a ver a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza. Bokuto cerró los ojos queriendo pensar algo diferente, pero la verdad era que no podía evitar pensar lo mismo que el pelinegro. No podían arriesgarse—. No podemos ayudarla... l-lo siento m-mucho— dijo con la voz quebrada.

— ¡Malditos cerdos! ¡Púdranse! ¡Esperen a que me convierta! ¡Me encargaré de comerlos vivos!—. El grito de la mujer parecía más bien el de una bestia, era gutural y rasposo. La puerta comenzó a ser sacudida con fuerza por los golpes de la mujer.

Bokuto colocó el cerrojo en la puerta y presionó su cuerpo contra esta, no estaba seguro de que la mujer no fuese a lograr tumbarla.

— ¿Está infectada?— preguntó Kuroo con una seriedad que Bokuto no creía ser capaz de replicar, el miedo le había provocado un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y qué si me mordió una de esas cosas?—. La voz de la mujer no sonaba humana, sonaba como un gruñido que hacía sonidos de palabras. Después de cada palabra, un golpe era atestado contra la puerta, haciendo que Bokuto agradeciese que la puerta fuese de seguridad en lugar de una puerta de madera común.

Kuroo señaló las bisagras de la puerta, las cuales continuaban sin moverse y Bokuto respiró tranquilo. La mujer no podía entrar. Sin mediar palabra se alejaron de la puerta y continuaron arreglando sus mochilas, con los incesantes golpes en la puerta de fondo.

— _...dentro de su domicilio hasta que los oficiales le hagan saber que debe evacuar. No permita el acceso a desconocidos. Los protocolos de evacuación se están realizando por secciones._

— No me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo, tómalo— dijo Bokuto mientras le daba un cuchillo a Kuroo, quien lo tomó por el mango sin decir nada, para luego colocarlo en un bolsillo exterior de su mochila—. ¿Deberíamos...? Tú sabes...— preguntó señalando la puerta con un gesto de su cabeza.

— No, cuando vengan a evacuarnos se encargarán de ella.

_— La evacuación ha finalizado, en caso de no haber sido evacuada su área por favor llame a la línea de emergencia y de su ubicación para que el equipo más cercano..._

El pánico hizo que Bokuto dejase de escuchar.

— Kuroo...

— ¡Mierda!— El pelinegro comenzó a sacar su celular, siendo imitado por Bokuto. Después de unos momentos, el pelinegro apagó la pantalla del celular—. Las líneas de emergencia están saturadas.

Bokuto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

.

— ¡En este sector se han identificado a muchas personas infectadas caminando por las calles! ¡Seguiremos al siguiente sector!— La voz del sargento se encontraba tan calmada como de costumbre, como si hubiese dado un informe del clima antes de un entrenamiento de campo en lugar de haber dicho que abandonarían a miles de personas a su suerte.

Akaashi volteó a ver a Iwaizumi preocupado, si su memoria no fallaba, su novio vivía en esa área.

Intentando ser lo más discreto posible se acercó un paso más a su amigo, lo suficiente como para poderlo golpear levemente en el brazo en un movimiento disimulado. Al instante su amigo lo volteó a ver de reojo, dejando que Akaashi viese la preocupación en su ojo visible. Akaashi no intentó decir nada, sabía bien que de nada servirían las palabras. Cuando se encontraron al final del área el sargento indicó que armaran su área de descanso, para luego asignar al escuadrón de Aone como los primeros en realizar las guardias.

Eso significaba que Akaashi probablemente tendría cuatro grandiosas horas de sueño si lograba terminar de ocuparse de su parte del campamento en una hora. De manera maquinal comenzó a preparar todo, fue por las partes de la tienda de campaña y comenzó a delimitar el área que necesitaría.

Cuando terminó de preparar la tienda sonrió, le había tomado media hora.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Iwaizumi sentado no muy lejos, el joven se había quitado el caso, haciendo que su cabello se viese tan despeinado como de costumbre.

— Pronto tendrás que hacerte un corte— dijo Akaashi antes de sentarse junto a su amigo.

El joven a su lado rió levemente, pasando una mano por su cabello.

— A Tooru le gusta más cuando lo dejo así— murmuró.

— No creo que a Majima le guste ver que uno de sus líderes de escuadrón esta empezando a parecer un puercoespín.

Para preocupación de Akaashi, Iwaizumi no hizo ningún comentario sobre la burla.

— ¿Oikawa no estaba en la universidad? Escuché que los escuadrones de Ukai lograron evacuaciones totales.

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza.

— Tiene las mañanas de los martes libres, así que las aprovecha para dormir más tiempo— respondió Iwaizumi—. Está en su departamento, hice que me prometiera que no saldría de ahí hasta que los evacuáramos.

— Ikebukuro es bastante grande, puede que los escuadrones de Takeda pudieran...

— Su departamento está en la sección que dejamos pasar.

Akaashi se maldijo mentalmente, era obvio que Iwaizumi estaría completamente enterado de como iba la evacuación.

— No vayas a cometer al estupidez de ir a rescatarlo por tú cuenta— dijo Akaashi desabrochando su chaqueta. El clima no era muy benigno, pero odiaba la sensación de sentirse atrapado en el uniforme rudimentario.

— ¿Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe?— La voz de Iwaizumi no tenía el usual tinte de amenaza que dejaba entrever cuando alguien cuestionaba su posición.

Akaashi se levantó y comenzó a estirarse intentando que su espalda se desentumiese, cargar tanto tiempo la pesada mochila siempre lo dejaba adolorido, después de todo en su unidad anterior siempre habían priorizado el ser lo más ligeros y ágiles posible.

— No, por eso seré yo quien cometa la estupidez de ir a rescatar a tu novio por su cuenta.

La expresión de asombro de Iwaizumi hizo que tuviera que contener la risa.

— Akaashi... No puedo... No dejaré...— comenzó a murmurar.

— ¿Te recuerdo de que unidad vengo?— Preguntó Akaashi pasando su mano por su cabello, notando que las puntas comenzaban a curvarse un tanto, probablemente quien necesitaba un corte urgente era él—. Si te vas es escuadrón quedará a cargo de Terushima, y no estoy seguro de poder soportar estar bajo sus órdenes. No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda estar bajo sus órdenes en todo caso— murmuró.

— Akaashi, te meterás en un serio problema, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

— Y yo no puedo permitirte que tú vayas de esa manera, si vas, estarás desesperado por encontrarlo y serás más vulnerable.

— Si eso pasa me lo habré buscado yo mismo.

— No lo dudo, pero prefiero dejar esa posibilidad fuera. ¿Cuál es la dirección de Oikawa?

— Tercer piso de los departamentos que están entre Gekijo Dori y Tokiwa, junto a la oficina postal— respondió Iwaizumi bajando la mirada—. Akaashi, en verdad, yo puedo hacerlo.

— Aunque odies admitirlo, sabes que tengo razón, además tengo más experiencia que tú en este tipo de misiones, sin ofender— respondió Akaashi justo antes de que su columna chasqueara fuertemente, haciendo que este relajase todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes que eso es malo verdad? Podrías lesionarte.

— ¿Sabes que nuestro trabajo es lesionarnos por el bien de los demás verdad? Creo que tengo el derecho a lesionarme por querer relajarme.

Iwaizumi rió levemente.

— Gracias.

— Iré a dormir un rato, cuando sea nuestra guardia me iré.

Cuando Akaashi se encontró un par de pasos lejos de Iwaizumi, este lo llamó, haciendo que voltease a verlo. Iwaizumi le pidió que se acercase un momento con un gesto de mano, el cual Akaashi obedeció.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a las unidades de evacuación? Escuché tu unidad anterior está en los cuarteles resguardando a políticos.

— Por eso mismo, no quiero ser un maldito perro guardián en este momento.

Iwaizumi rió levemente, haciendo que Akaashi levantase una ceja.

— ¿Tú hubieras preferido resguardar a los políticos?— Akaashi sabía la respuesta de Iwaizumi, pero aún así quería escucharla, quería escuchar que alguien más pensara lo mismo que él.

— No, probablemente hubiese golpeado a alguno de ellos para este momento—. El joven cerró los ojos antes de estirar su cuello.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

— Cuando te ofrecieron unirte a ellos, recuerdo que parecías emocionado.

Akaashi sonrió levemente recordando como en esa ocasión había sentido que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, como no podía explicarle a sus amigos que es lo que había ocurrido, como la emoción de ser seleccionado había hecho que obviase los pequeños detalles que habían estado a la vista desde el inicio.

Y es que el diablo estaba en los detalles.

— Lo estaba, todos querían ser parte de esa unidad y de pronto me escogieron a mí, que sólo tenía un año en entrenamiento— dijo sinceramente viendo el cielo, pronto anochecería—. A ti por otro lado nunca te interesó.

— Nunca me lo ofrecieron.

— ¿Si te lo hubieran ofrecido hubieras aceptado?

— No realmente—. Cuando su amigo abrió los ojos, Akaashi sintió como su mirada lo perforaba—. Me sorprendió verte como un soldado más en mi escuadrón cuando iniciaron las evacuaciones.

— Vi la oportunidad de salir de ahí y la tomé.

— Me alegra que lo hicieras.

Akaashi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Te alegra porque rescataré a Oikawa?

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza.

— Porque significa que sigues siendo el mismo idealista que eras cuando te conocí— respondió Iwaizumi haciendo que Akaashi sintiese sus mejillas calentarse un poco—. Me alegra que ellos no te hayan podido cambiar.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la carpa que había estado armando hacía unos momentos, pensando que a él también le alegraba no haber cambiado.

No del todo al menos.

.

Terushima lo sacudió mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

— Despierta bello durmiente, es nuestro turno de hacer guardia.

Akaashi presionó sus manos contra sus ojos, intentando borrar el cansancio de su cuerpo con la presión.

— Odio esto.

— ¿La situación? ¿O el despertarte?

— Despertarme.

— No tuviste que haberte enlistado entonces— respondió el rubio mientras reía.

— Siempre pensé que podría dormir ocho horas seguidas— murmuró Akaashi antes de sentarse y comenzar a colocarse el uniforme—. De haber sabido que con suerte dormiría cuatro, hubiera entrado a la universidad.

— Si hubieras entrado a la universidad con suerte hubieras dormido tres horas, con todas las tareas que les dejan—. Akaashi comenzó a amarrarse las botas, deseando que fuesen de cierre en lugar de esas largas agujetas que tenía que amarrar fuertemente.

— Probablemente, pero eventualmente podría dormir todo lo que quisiera.

— Con tu apariencia bien pudiste haber sido modelo, hubieras tenido mucho dinero y no tendrías que haber hecho gran cosa más que posar— dijo Terushima, haciendo que Akaashi frunciera el ceño. Odiaba la broma recurrente de su escuadrón de decirle que su apariencia no era la de un soldado.

— Hubiera preferido tener una profesión que no dependiera de mi apariencia o juventud— murmuró Akaashi con un tono de voz que daba por terminada la burla.

Terushima levantó las manos en señal de paz, haciendo que Akaashi relajase el rostro y sonriera de lado. Pocas personas podían romper su fachada de indiferencia y para su desgracia una de ellas había sido su compañero de entrenamiento durante un año y ahora se encontraba en su mismo escuadrón.

— No sirve de nada que pienses en cambiar de oficio en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.

Akaashi rió levemente.

— Eso es, ¿verdad? Un apocalipsis zombie.

Terushima asintió.

— Si me lo preguntas, es ofensivo que los llamen infectados en lugar de zombies.

— Me imagino que es para que no cunda el pánico.

— El pánico estará ahí sin importar como los llamen.

— ¡Nuestra guardia empieza en quince minutos! ¡Si quieren comer algo apresurense!— La voz de Iwaizumi era tan severa como siempre.

— Sí— gritaron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Y los demás?— Akaashi notó entonces que se encontraban solos en la carpa.

— Están comiendo, pensé que preferirías dormir un poco más— respondió el rubio acercándose a la salida de la tienda—. Además comes como desesperado, no creo que fuese a ser problema que tuvieras menos tiempo para comer.

Terushima salió de la tienda, al tiempo que el líder del escuadrón entraba en la tienda.

— Dejaré esa mochila cerca de donde estarás posicionado— indicó Iwaizumi señalando una mochila que estaba sobre su cama. Era un tanto más grande de lo normal, pero nada muy llamativo—. Te dejaré también armas extras, no estoy seguro de poderte conseguir un rifle, pero estoy seguro de que te puedo conseguir varias municiones para algunas pistolas.

— Y yo que pensaba pasar a asaltar nuestras provisiones entre rondas— dijo Akaashi levantándose y tomando su chaqueta.

— No será necesario, en esa mochila hay bastantes raciones, un filtro de agua y algunas mantas térmicas.

— ¿Seguro que no te meterás en muchos problemas? Puedo ir con menos equipo, Ikebukuro no está muy lejos y puedo ir saqueando lugares para hacerme de lo que necesite— Akaashi odiaba la sensación de la dura tela de la chaqueta y como esta lo hacía sentir atrapado.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su mayor problema al entrar en las unidades de evacuación sería usar el uniforme de campo de los soldados probablemente hubiese pensado que lo estaban intentando insultar. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente era necesario usar esa chaqueta.

— Conociéndote, no sólo querrás rescatar a Tooru.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros, no intentando negar lo dicho por su jefe.

— No te preocupes, me encargaré de que Oikawa no corra ningún peligro.

— Eso no lo he dudado ni por un segundo—. Iwaizumi le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar—. Vámonos, necesitas comer bien para compensar la falta de sueño.

— Tú no has dormido más que yo.

— No seré yo quien irá a rescatar a Tooru ni quien tendrá que lidiar con sus lloriqueos después.

Cuando terminaron de comer sus raciones de manera apurada, Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, al tiempo que una cuantas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Akaashi no pudo evitar preguntarse como se sentiría tener a alguien tan importante en su vida.

— Gracias.

— Agradéceme cuando vuelvas a ver a Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siendo realistas no estoy segura del número de capítulos, pero al paso que fui en este capítulo siento que más o menos me tomará eso abarcar la historia que tengo en mi mente. No se preocupen, pienso darle un final feliz a esta historia, y este zombie AU lo pienso hacer más sobre las relaciones de ellos que sobre los zombies en sí.
> 
> Los capítulos serán relativamente cortos, o espero mantenerlos así y no dejar que los capítulos sean de 7000 palabras como en "Una segunda vida". Y en verdad si me están siguiendo con esa historia, les prometo que pronto actualizaré, que ya tengo planeada la historia del capítulo.


	2. Infectados diurnos y nocturnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta no se hicieron esperar.  
> — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Fuiste tú quien disparó hace un momento?— La voz del otro lado era calmada y a pesar de la cantidad de preguntas, no parecía estar especialmente desesperado.  
> — Soy un soldado, vengo a rescatarte— respondió Akaashi dando un vistazo rápido a las escaleras frente a él, las cuales cominicaban al piso superior, notando que no había infectados en ellas. Probablemente el chico que estaba del otro lado de la habitación era la única persona con vida en el edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estoy en cuarentena y contrario a lo que pensé, no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera, mi trabajo me esta asfixiando.   
> A quienes están esperando el quinto capítulo de "Una segunda vida", disculpen, tardará un poco más, porque a pesar de que se que quiero que pase no logro hacer que el capítulo me guste del todo, en fin tengan paciencia.  
> Mientras escribí este segundo capítulo de mi Zombie AU.   
> Lo siento hoy no hay BokuAka, pero estoy segura que para el siguiente capítulo lo habrá.  
> Disfruten ♥

Akaashi cerró los ojos un momento preguntándose si realmente era una buena idea lo que haría. Corría el riesgo de morir, estando solo corría el riesgo de que habiendo suficientes infectados estos lo mataran, una vez rescatando a Oikawa corría el riesgo de tener que proteger a alguien sin ninguna capacidad de combate, si rescataba a más personas correría el riesgo de tener que morir defendiéndolas. Chasqueó la lengua un tanto molesto, odiaba que parte de ser soldado fuese tener que ser un héroe. Odiaba que esa mentalidad se hubiese arraigado en su mente.

Tal como lo había dicho su superior, la mochila se encontraba escondida en su lugar de la ronda. Sonrió al ver que junto a la mochila se encontraba un rifle, aunque este no tenía la mirilla integrada, probablemente por eso Iwaizumi había logrado sacarlo del almacén, ese rifle iba a ser reparado y sin la mirilla lo mejor era que no se usase habiendo unos en perfecto estado disponibles. Nadie podría conectar directamente a Iwaizumi con la desaparición del rifle, ni con las armas o municiones, tomando en cuenta que bien podía reportar unas cuantas pistolas menos en el campo.

Se utilizó la correa del rifle para cruzarlo y dejarlo en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para poder andar con este y poderlo usar de ser necesario; colocó dos pistolas en su cinturón y guardó las otras tres en la mochila, en el compartimento exterior, donde podría sacarlas fácilmente si llegaba a necesitarlas; para finalmente colocarse la mochila en la espalda, suspirando ante el nuevo peso sobre él.

Odiaba sentir algo tan pesado sobre su espalda.

En verdad que el tiempo en su unidad anterior lo había malcriado.

Colgó su radio de la mochila y se comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del campamento, teniendo cuidado de pasar por la parte interior de la guardia, donde sería más difícil que lo notasen. Como esperaba, Iwaizumi se encontraba resguardando la entrada principal del campamento, por donde nadie se esperaría que a alguien se le ocurriría salir.

— Gracias— repitió Iwaizumi haciendo una reverencia.

— No me agradezcas hasta que no hayas visto a Oikawa— respondió Akaashi tocando el hombro de su amigo y comenzando a caminar.

— No tengo ninguna duda de que volveré a verlo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó el pelinegro antes de salir.

.

**Miércoles 1 de Mayo 2019**

Le tomó cerca de tres horas llegar a la zona de Ikebukuro, que como bien había predicho, se encontraba infestada de infectados. Faltaban cerca de dos horas para que el Sol comenzase a hacer acto de presencia, así qué aún era peligroso que estuviese andando libremente. Si bien los recién infectados eran criaturas diurnas, de quienes tenía que cuidarse era de aquellos que desarrollaban hábitos nocturnos, junto con una fuerza y agilidad inhumana.

Pasó frente a diferentes edificios, evaluando si se encontraban libres de infectados o no. Después de algunas exploraciones había llegado a una conclusión: si había infectados intentando entrar, había humanos, si los infectados no parecían tomar en cuenta un edificio, este se encontraba sin gente a que rescatar.

Cuando vio un edificio de departamentos dos calles antes de su destino principal se encontró con el primer caso de su teoría. Una pequeña horda de infectados, sumamente lentos se encontraba intentando entrar al mismo tiempo al edificio. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces tomó uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en su pantalón y se acercó a ellos lo más sigilosamente posible, cuidando que ningún otro infectado lo notase. Por suerte estos parecían ser nocturnos, puesto que no parecieron moverse demasiado cuando Akaashi cortó la primer cabeza de un tajo, la de una mujer rubia. Sin detenerse ni un momento, cortó las cabezas de los otros seis infectados, ni siquiera intentó ver si los rostros eran jóvenes o viejos.

Empuñando el cuchillo caminó dentro del residencial, notando que la mayoría de los infectados iba en línea recta, todos intentando subir las escaleras con diferentes grados de éxito. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, los sobrevivientes se encontraban en un piso superior. Con cuidado comenzó a decapitar a los infectados, sintiendo cierta seguridad al notar que todos parecían ser relativamente diurnos.

Fue cuando un infectado más ágil que el resto intentó abalanzarse sobre él al terminar de subir la escalera que comprendió que se estaba acercando a donde estaban los sobrevivientes. Volteó hacia atrás notando que parecía que ningún infectado del exterior parecía haber notado que había entrado al edificio.

Lo cual no era de sorprenderse en realidad, tomando en cuenta que para sus misiones el sigilo era algo esencial.

Cuando volteó hacia el pasillo principal del piso se encontró cara a cara con un infectado.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, en un parpadeo la cabeza del infectado se encontraba rebanada a la mitad.

El cuerpo el infectado se desplomó hacia atrás, haciendo más ruido de lo que hubiese deseado, haciendo que el resto de los infectados del pasillo se volviesen hacia él.

Después de todo era una presa más fácil de alcanzar.

Le tomó menos de un segundo tomar su pistola y dos minutos después el piso se encontraba lleno de cuerpos de infectados con diferentes disparos en la cabeza. Era bueno que los infectados conservasen sus puntos vitales. Volteó hacía las escaleras, esperando encontrar más infectados, pero al parecer el silenciador había funcionado. Soltó el aire que no había notado que sostenía, siempre le daba la impresión que los silenciadores eran más bien inútiles. Tocó la puerta del departamento donde había visto a la mayoría de los infectados reunirse cuando había llegado al pasillo.

Tocó la puerta dos veces.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Fuiste tú quien disparó hace un momento?— La voz del otro lado era calmada y a pesar de la cantidad de preguntas, no parecía estar especialmente desesperado.

— Soy un soldado, vengo a rescatarte— respondió Akaashi dando un vistazo rápido a las escaleras frente a él, las cuales comunicaban al piso superior, notando que no había infectados en ellas. Probablemente el chico que estaba del otro lado de la habitación era la única persona con vida en el edificio.

— Se anunció que la evacuación finalizó— dijo la voz del otro lado.

— Cambio de planes.

— No ha habido más anuncios, y este edificio esta sitiado por esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Intenté salir y esas cosas me persiguieron.

— ¿Tienes todo listo para evacuar?—. El silencio del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo dudar—. ¿Puedo pasar?

El cerrojo de la puerta siendo descorrido fue su respuesta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la mirada ambarina de un joven un tanto más bajo que él lo recibió. El joven se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— Puedes pasar a descansar un tiempo— dijo el chico mientras caminaba al interior del departamento—. Cuando escuché que la evacuación había terminado dejé de empacar.

Sin preguntar donde podía dejar sus cosas bajó la mochila de su espalda, así como sus armas. El chico parecía lo suficientemente inofensivo como para poder encargarse de él sin sus armas aún si este intentaba hacer algo. Aprovechó y se quitó la incómoda chaqueta militar, notando con algo de molestia que se encontraba manchada de sangre.

Akaashi le dio un vistazo rápido al chico. Usaba pantalones deportivos y una camisa delgada de algodón.

— Intenta cambiarte a pantalones más gruesos que esos, no tiene que ser mezclilla— ordenó Akaashi señalando los pantalones color rojo—. La camiseta está bien, intenta empacar unas cuantas más de ese estilo, si tienes dry-fit también son buena opción, evita las que tengan costuras y corta las etiquetas interiores. Intenta tomar una chaqueta de cuero o algo grueso y duradero, algún suéter delgado y una sudadera, un termal también te vendrá bien—. Hizo una pausa antes de voltear a ver el estante de zapatos a la entrada—. Toma unos tennis con un poco más de sujeción y buena forma, si son más altos mejor, esos negros son una buena idea, también esas botas parecen ser buenas, aunque serán un poco más pesadas para caminar.

El dueño del departamento tomó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó atrás de su oreja.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con cortar tu cabello?— preguntó Akaashi antes de voltear a la cocina—. Puedo cortarlo por algo más práctico si quieres.

El joven negó apresuradamente.

— Si mi campo de visión se vuelve muy amplio me da ansiedad...— comenzó a decir el chico de una manera algo atropellada.

Akaashi asintió.

— Empaca ligas o algo que puedas usar para sostener tu cabello, es mala idea que tu cabello este suelto. También trae un bolso ligero, lo necesitaremos para llevar las provisiones.

El chico asintió antes de desparecer por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Akaashi dedicó su tiempo a revisar la despensa del chico. Por suerte tenía bastante comida enlatada, tomó lo que les proporcionaría más proteína, unas latas de atún y caballa, así como galletas y unos botes de mermelada y crema de cacahuate, también tomó unos empaques de galletas y una bolsa de frutos secos. Para su mala suerte el chico no guardaba agua embotellada, pero si tenía un par de botellas térmicas, las cuales llenó en el momento. Pasó al refrigerador, tomando un par de manzanas y naranjas antes de tomar unos plátanos de la mesa. Revisó satisfecho las provisiones, eran suficientes como para poder comer ese día sus tres comidas balanceadas o administrarlas para comer dos días.

Volteó a ver el pasillo por el que el chico había desaparecido, pensando en cuanto tiempo le faltaría para terminar su maleta, preguntándose si sería prudente que se relajase un momento en el sofá.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que el chico no se veía especialmente peligroso y que tenía cerca de una semana sin dormir en nada tan cómodo.

Su descanso duró cerca de diez minutos.

— ¿Quieres descansar un poco más? Parece que lo necesitas—. El joven se encontraba de nuevo en la sala—. Amanecerá dentro de unas horas...

Akaashi presionó las manos contra sus ojos intentando enfocar sus pensamientos. Al haber más luz sería más seguro andar por ahí tomando en cuenta que los infectados diurnos eran más sencillos eliminar. Bien podía esperar esas dos horas más para continuar con su camino.

— ¿La puerta es de seguridad?— Preguntó Akaashi recordando que era de metal.

— Si.

— Descansa tres horas más, saldremos de aquí cuando el Sol este más alto.

El dueño del departamento asintió antes de acercarse más a él.

— Puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo tomaré el sillón, se ve que necesitas el descanso más que yo.

Akaashi casi rió ante el comentario.

— Será de las últimas veces que puedas dormir en una cama, aprovéchalo— dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Este sillón es mucho más cómodo que en donde he dormido últimamente.

— Puedes comer lo que quieras—. El estómago de Akaashi pareció escuchar las palabras del dueño del departamento, porque en ese momento decidió cobrar vida, haciendo que Akaashi se sonrojase ligeramente—. Si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras preparo algo.

— Sólo no uses lo que dejé en la mesa, es lo más adecuado para llevar— ordenó levantándose del sofá—. Intenta cocinar algo salado, para que podamos retener los líquidos más tiempo.

El joven asintió antes de tomar una liga y sujetar su cabello.

— Puedes tomar la ropa que necesites de mi habitación, creo que te debería quedar la mayoría de mi ropa— dijo señalando al final del pasillo—. El baño está dentro de la habitación.

— Gracias.

Cuando Akaashi se encontraba a punto de entrar en la habitación el dueño del departamento volvió a hablar.

— Por cierto mi nombre es Kozume Kenma, pero puedes llamarme Kenma.

— Akaashi Keiji.

.

La cascada de agua caliente que cayó sobre él fue una especie de bendición. No había notado que tan tensos estaban sus músculos hasta que las primeras gotas de agua chocaron contra estos. Durante un segundo pensó que si tenía que matar a veinte infectados para el día siguiente tomar otra ducha bien podía hacerlo. Dejó que sus dedos pasasen por su cabello sintiendo cierta alegría al poder usar acondicionador y shampú en lugar de la barra de jabón que había estado usando últimamente. Cuando sintió que ya había disfrutado más que suficiente de la ducha apagó el agua con cierta tristeza. Las duchas rápidas en un cuarto de baño con otros veinte hombres no eran nada placenteras.

Secó a consciencia cada uno de sus mechones, dejando que estos cayesen sobre su frente antes de acomodarlos hacia los lados para despejar su vista. Tal vez era el quien necesitaba un corte, aunque en realidad disfrutaba sentir su cabello un poco más largo. De igual manera cuando volviese a la base con el resto del escuadrón tendría oportunidad de cortarlo. Se colocó la ropa que había tomado del guardarropa de Kenma, sintiéndose extraño al estar usando algo que oliese a suavizante.

Vivir con lo mínimo requerido lo hacían disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Se vio un momento en el espejo una vez que se hubo vestido. Las camisas deportivas de Kenma eran un tanto ajustadas, pero eran mucho más cómodas que las camisetas rudimentarias que le daba el ejercito. Pensó por un momento si podría tomar unas cuantas más para el resto del camino. 

Nada perdía preguntando.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con un plato de sopa y un emparedado de tomate, queso y cebolla.

— Gracias por la comida— murmuró sin esperar ninguna respuesta, había visto a Kenma dormido al salir del baño. 

Una vez que terminó de comer revisó el bolso con sus provisiones, era algo pesado, pero tendría que pedirle ayuda a Kenma para cargarlo, con la mochila y el armamento que cargaba ya tenía más que suficiente. De igual manera esas provisiones no durarían mucho, y esperaba encontrar a Oikawa antes de que estas se agotaran. Tomó el reloj de su chaqueta antes de colocar una alarma en este para que lo despertase a las siete de la mañana.

Una vez que hubo colocado todo en su lugar para poder salir lo más pronto posible se recostó en el sofá, decidiendo que ese era su nuevo lugar favorito para dormir.

.

La alarma sonó antes de lo que lo hubiera deseado, pero sabía que no tenía caso quejarse. Se calzó las botas pensando que no tenía caso guardar la limpieza del lugar, Kenma no volvería pronto a ese departamento, y caminó hacia la habitación de Kenma, encontrándolo despierto y viendo hacia el techo.

— Si eres un militar, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Akaashi se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, viendo al chico, creyendo ver un pequeño río de lágrimas emanar de sus ojos.

— El novio de uno de mis compañeros vive por el área, voy a rescatarlo— respondió pensando que no tenía ningún caso decir algo diferente a la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no vino tu amigo?

— Es el líder del escuadrón, si alguno de los dos iba a morir, era mejor que fuese yo.

— ¿Crees que morirás?— La voz de Kenma no sonaba nerviosa, pero tampoco sonaba tranquila.

— Siempre es una posibilidad.

El chico se levantó y comenzó a ver las puntas de su cabello, las cuales estaban decoloradas.

— ¿Crees que moriré?

— No morirás antes que yo— declaró Akaashi, haciendo que Kenma lo voltease a ver sorprendido, algo que le pareció gracioso tomando en cuenta que se suponía que ese era el trabajo de los militares

— Si es necesario moriré para protegerlos.

— ¿A mí y al novio de tu amigo?

Akaashi asintió.

— También a las demás personas que se nos unan, pretendo ayudar a las personas que nos queden de camino.

— ¿No iremos en misiones de rescate por todo el distrito?

Casi tuvo que contener una pequeña risa antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Sería impráctico— declaró mientras veía sus manos—. Sólo salvaré a quienes queden de camino, si me dedico a salvarlos a todos no podré asegurarme de mantener a salvo a quienes viajan conmigo.

Kenma asintió antes de tomar su mochila.

— ¿Puedes revisar si llevo lo necesario?

Akaashi asintió antes de comenzar a revisar la mochila del joven de ojos color ámbar.

.

Para salir del edificio había tenido que deshacerse de seis infectados, de los cuales sólo dos habían sido peligrosos.

— No te quites la chaqueta, puede que no sea mucho pero si llegan a pasar por sobre mí y te atacan será una buena línea de defensa— dijo al ver que Kenma comenzaba a desabrochar la chaqueta.

— Es una suerte que aún no sea pleno verano— respondió el chico.

— Lo es— se detuvo un momento sacando una de las pistolas que cargaba en la mochila—. Toma, es la más simple de todas, no es muy potente, pero es mejor que la tengas— declaró Akaashi entregándole la pistola a Kenma.

— No se usar...

— Sólo necesitas saber como se quita el seguro— dijo mientras lo demostraba—. Así, sencillo, ¿no?— Kenma asintió—. Si te sientes inseguro toma la pistola, pero no quites el seguro hasta no estar seguro que debes disparar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio un buen tramo, tomando desviaciones para evitar calles demasiado concurridas por infectados. Para bien o para mal parecía haber pocos infectados diurnos.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?— preguntó Kenma mientras tomaban algunas de las frutas a manera de desayuno.

— Los infectados buscan a personas vivas, tu edificio tenía a varios infectados entrando, así que lo más probable es que supieran que estabas ahí.

— ¿Es por eso que no has intentado entrar a ninguno de los edificios que hemos pasado?

Akaashi asintió dándole otro mordisco a su manzana.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?— preguntó Akaashi antes de dar un trago a su botella.

— Estudio ingeniería en software— respondió Kenma.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El chico arqueó una ceja antes de responder.

— Veintidós. ¿Tú?

— Veintidós.

Ambos asintieron antes de seguir comiendo.

.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina postal sintió alivio y desasosiego al mismo tiempo. El edificio tenía a unos diez infectados intentando entrar. Por la pasividad que tenían ante la luz solar supuso que se trataban de infectados diurnos. Eso era bueno, serían fáciles de matar.

— Quédate cerca de mí, ten preparada tu pistola por si es necesario.

Kenma asintió sin decir nada.

Akaashi dio un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, había varios infectados pero todo se encontraban relativamente lejos, así que si eran rápidos para acabar con los que estaban en la entrada del edificio y evitaban que Kenma usase la pistola probablemente podrían entrar sin muchos problemas.

— Sígueme— ordenó antes de correr hacia el edificio donde con suerte se encontraba Oikawa.

No le tomó mucho, sólo dos infectados parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos antes de que Akaashi les cortase el cuello. Dentro del edificio había otros seis en el pasillo, por suerte al detectarlos estos fueron hacia ellos. En fila. Fue muy fácil deshacerse de ellos. Volteó hacía atrás, comprobando que no había infectados siguiéndolos. Le dedicó una mirada a Kenma, quien simplemente la mantuvo. Akaashi sonrió de lado.

Para cuando se encontraron en el cuarto piso, notaron que había unos quince infectados intentando tumbar una puerta. Como era de esperarse, estos los notaron, volteó a los alrededores y tomó su pistola. Casi todos los infectados en el exterior eran diurnos, así que no corrían peligro al hacer ruido estando tan adentro en el edificio, mientras que en cada piso que recorrían la cantidad de infectados nocturnos aumentaba, por lo que lo mejor era acabar con ellos rápido. Cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y apuntar.

Todos los disparos fueron casi perfectos, pero para su desgracia, a pesar del silenciador, parecía haber alertado a los infectados de los pisos superiores.

— Si alguno se acerca por ahí, practica tu puntería— ordenó Akaashi antes de voltear hacia las escaleras y comenzar a disparar, haciendo que los infectados se desplomasen uno a uno—. Siempre habrá más balas, pero sólo tenemos una vida, no dudes en disparar.

Cuando las balas de su primera pistola se acabaron, cambio de pistola, siendo eso más rápido que cambiar el cartucho de esta. Después de diez minutos, no había infectados a la vista. Si su oído no había fallado, Kenma había disparado tres veces.

Volteó a ver hacia donde el chico había estado vigilando, encontrándose con dos cuerpos de infectados que no habían estado ahí al inicio de los disparos.

— Bien hecho.

— Gaste una bala para nada— murmuró Kenma—. La primera vez apunté muy arriba.

— Tengo más municiones no te preocupes.

El chico asintió antes de voltear a ver a los infectados que se encontraban adornando el suelo del pasillo y la escalera antes de seguir a Akaashi hacia la puerta que antes había sido asediada por los infectados.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— ¡Largo!— La voz de la mujer del otro lado sonaba histérica—. ¡Váyase!

Kenma pareció sorprenderse, pero Akaashi sólo negó con la cabeza.

— Soy un soldado, vengo a rescatarla, nos deshicimos de los infectados en el edificio...— comenzó a decir intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

— ¡Lárguese de aquí! ¡Déjeme en paz!

— Señora, es seguro aquí afuera, yo me encargaré de protegerla...

— ¡Largo!

Akaashi cerró los ojos antes de alejarse de la puerta, ante la mirada desconcertada de Kenma.

— Si ella no quiere ser rescatada, no puedo obligarla.

— Morirá si no se deja ayudar.

— Probablemente ya se hizo a la idea.

Continuaron por las escaleras en silencio.

En el quinto piso no había manera de saber que departamento había sido asediado así que tocaron en cada una de las puertas, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Sólo quedaba un piso, y por un momento sintió cierto temor de no obtener ninguna respuesta de ningún departamento. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Iwaizumi le había dicho que conociendo a Oikawa este no saldría de su departamento, tenía que confiar en eso.

Cuando tocaron la cuarta puerta unos pasos apresurados se escucharon del otro lado.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—La voz del otro lado sonaba familiar y Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Ayuda!

— Tranquilo, Oikawa, soy yo, Akaashi...

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Iwa!

— Sólo soy yo, Iwaizumi continúa con la tropa, abre...

La puerta se abrió al instante antes de que un par de brazos rodeasen su cuello y unas lágrimas comenzasen a empapar su camisa.

Permanecieron así un par de segundos antes de que Kenma carraspeara levemente.

Cuando la vista de Oikawa se encontró sobre él, este habló.

— ¿Podríamos pasar?

— ¡C-Claro!

.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— preguntó Bokuto mientras veía por la ventana las calles de la ciudad.

Kuroo quien se encontraba comiendo algo de la pasta que Bokuto había preparado negó con la cabeza. Bokuto no se sorprendió ante eso, su amigo había estado escuchando las estaciones de radio y noticias todo el tiempo, siempre buscando algún indicio de que fuesen a volver a evacuar Ikebururo.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

— Disparos.

En ese momento Kuroo apagó la computadora, la radio y la televisión antes de correr a la ventana donde se encontraba Bokuto.

Y de nuevo se escucharon.

Varios disparos.

Eran lejanos, probablemente a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

Pero en definitiva eran disparos.

La sonrisa de Kuroo era casi tan grande como la de Bokuto.

— Hay alguien ahí afuera— murmuró Kuroo, lo cual hizo que Bokuto tuviese dificultades para poder escuchar, los ruidos de los golpes en las puertas eran bastante altos.

Bokuto sonrió pensando que era curioso que con todo y ese ruido hubiesen sido capaces de escuchar los disparos de hacia unos momentos.

La mujer que el día anterior había estado golpeando la mañana del día anterior ya no se distinguía del resto de los infectados que ahora se estrellaban contra la puerta del departamento.

— ¿Tú crees que vengan a sacarnos de aquí?— Bokuto no pudo evitar que la duda se escuchase en su voz.

Kuroo asintió.

— Ikebukuro no es una zona de yakuzas, las otras organizaciones que usan armas son la policía y los militares— dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

— Pero no veo a ninguna brigada de rescate, y si pudimos escuchar los disparos no deben de estar muy lejos, solo podrían estar un par de calles más lejos— murmuró cerrando los ojos, intentando no caer en la desolación. La verdad era que con esa situación era una especie de milagro que no hubiese caído antes en un ánimo depresivo.

— Tranquilo Bo, saldremos de aquí, sólo ten paciencia.

Bokuto no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sabía que Kuroo solo decía eso porque él sabía que Bokuto estaba muy cerca de entrar en uno de sus estados depresivos. Su amigo se estaba forzando a mantenerse optimista porque sabía que si ambos caían en la desesperación sería el inicio del fin.

¿Cómo es que Kuroo lograba ser tan fuerte?

— Si.

Intentando distraerse, se acercó a la cocina para preparar un poco de pasta para él. Cocinar siempre era una buena actividad para ocupar su mente y evitar caer en espiral.

— Probablemente vengan mañana por nosotros— comentó el pelinegro como si no estuviese pensando en decirlo, como si lo hubiese dicho al aire en realidad—. Si son la mitad de inteligentes de lo que deben de ser ya habrán notado que en la noche hay algunos infectados más rápidos.

Bokuto asintió mientras calentaba el agua.

Desde la ventana habían notado eso. Habían notado como los usualmente torpes infectados en la noche parecían alentarse un tanto más, dejando que apareciesen otros infectados mucho más rápidos. Lo habían visto cuando un grupo de ilusos del edificio frente a ellos había salido en cuanto la oscuridad se había vuelto total, sólo para ser atacados por un par de infectados más ágiles que el resto. Sintió de pronto como había perdido el ánimo de cocinar al tiempo que comenzaban a llegar las náuseas.

— Descansa un momento si quieres, pero debes de comer algo—. La voz de Kuroo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que las náuseas desaparecieran—. Tenemos que estar en nuestra mejor condición para poder salir de aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, pero creo que logré algo decente. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y la verdad, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o lo que quieran compartir es bienvenido.  
> Espero no tardar mucho escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero quiero terminar de acomodar el de Una segunda vida antes de publicar el tercero de este AU.  
> Tengan paciencia por favor, que últimamente soy un desastre.  
> Recuerden quedarse en casa y cuidarse. ♥


	3. Un gran apetito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De pronto los golpes fueron en la puerta de su departamento.
> 
> — ¡Estamos aquí!— Bokuto se avergonzó un poco al escuchar que tan desesperada sonaba su voz, pero decidió ignorarlo. La verdad era que estaba bastante desesperado.
> 
> Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una especie de ángel.
> 
> Un ángel de cabello negro, ojos color mar y piel dorada.
> 
> Un ángel que cargaba una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.
> 
> — Deberías haber esperado a preguntarnos quienes somos antes de abrir así— dijo el ángel con una voz severa, como si en verdad le hubiese molestado su descuido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. La verdad quería escribir algo en el que Bokuto cayera de inmediato por Akaashi, y fue difícil porque estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas de manera progresiva, pero dije... FUCK IT! AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!... del lado de Akaashi tardará un poco más, pero no se preocupen, caerá en los brazos de Bokuto.
> 
> Disfruten!

**Jueves 2 de Mayo 2019**

— ¿Cómo es posible que con todo esto puedas comer tanto, Akaashi?— preguntó Oikawa mientras veía como Akaashi limpiaba por segunda vez su plato.

— Si supieras todo lo que consumirás caminando, también tomarías un segundo plato— respondió el soldado mientras llevaba su plato al lavadero. De pronto se dejó de escuchar el sonido de la regadera, indicando que Kenma ya había terminado de tomar su baño.

Akaashi volteó a ver la mesa de centro donde tus provisiones se encontraban. Según lo que la noche anterior Iwaizumi había sido capaz de transmitir, el asentamiento miliar donde estaban los civiles se encontraba en Hikari Gaoka, así que probablemente podría dejarlos ahí antes del anochecer. Si es que no se retrasaban mucho salvando a algunos otros civiles en el camino. Suspiró antes de mover sus hombros en círculos, intentando hacer que estos chasqueasen, probablemente le tomaría dos días más poder dejarlos en el refugio.

— ¿Sabes que eso es malo para tu salud?— Preguntó el castaño viéndolo de reojo mientras llevaba su propio plato al lavadero—. Podrías lesionarte.

Akaashi rió levemente ante las palabras del joven.

— Lo mismo me dijo Iwa el día que decidí salir a buscarte— murmuró Akaashi mientras contenía el impulso de hacer que su espalda hiciese el mismo chasquido que sus hombros—. Vamos prepárate para tomar una ducha cuando Kenma salga, no se en que condiciones vivirán cuando los deje en el refugio.

Oikawa se estremeció haciendo que Akaashi arquease una ceja.

— ¿Crees que podré bañarme todos los días?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo idea de cuantos civiles hayan podido ser rescatados, varias secciones no fueron evacuadas porque había demasiados infectados en las calles.

— Cómo aquí.

— Exactamente, como Ikebukuro.

Oikawa bajó la mirada, haciendo que Akaashi se tensara, probablemente pronto le lanzaría una pregunta que sería muy difícil responder para él.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó Iwa? ¿Cuando les dijeron que no evacuarían esta área?

Akaashi exhaló tranquilo, la pregunta había sido más sencilla de lo que había esperado.

— Se tensó y sus ojos lo delataban— dijo Akaashi recordando como había visto el ojo de su superior cuando habían recibido la orden de continuar sin entrar al área—. Creo que desde ese momento comenzó a planear que tenía que hacer para venir a rescatarte.

Oikawa dejó que una risa escapara de sus labios.

— Suena a algo que Iwa haría—. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Oikawa comenzase a caminar hacia su habitación, probablemente para tomar la ropa que usaría—. Gracias por haber cuidado de Hajime, Akaashi.

Akaashi asintió antes de ir a la mesa de centro para poder revisar las provisiones que tenían hasta el momento.

—Por cierto, ¿quieres algo de ropa? Digo, no creo que sea muy cómodo andar por ahí con ese sucio uniforme— dijo de pronto Oikawa, dejando que su usual alegría se escuchase en su voz.

Akaashi pensó un segundo que sería lo mejor. Era cierto que el uniforme era incómodo de usar en ese punto, pero también era cierto que era de la ropa que más lo protegía, tomando en cuenta lo gruesa que era la tela. Pero odiaba la chaqueta, al igual que los pantalones, tan rígidos que estaba seguro que el interior de sus rodillas estaba herido por la fricción con la tela. En momentos como esos extrañaba el uniforme de su antigua unidad, la suave y ligera tela negra, así como el hecho de que nunca parecía sentir calor cuando lo usaba, y que su piel nunca parecía resentir su uso continuo.

— Un pantalón grueso estaría bien— respondió pensando que un par de días libre del uniforme militar serían algo que probablemente no tendría en un buen tiempo.

— ¿Sigues siendo talla 28?

— En realidad ahora me quedarían un poco grandes, pero con un cinturón lo podré resolver— respondió Akaashi.

— Presumido.

— Comienza ha hacer ejercicios y tácticas militares con una sola comida al día y lograrás eso Oikawa, aunque no lo recomiendo en lo absoluto— dijo a manera de broma.

— ¿Así que te explotaban y entrenaban y a penas te daban de comer?— La voz de Oikawa sonaba más seria de lo que Akaashi había esperado, haciendo que Akaashi maldijese un momento su falta de atención a su comentario anterior.

— Gracias a eso tengo una gran resistencia.

— No se si lo valga.

— Ni yo— murmuró el pelinegro recordando la desesperación de tener hambre durante todo el día.

.

— ¿Entonces estas recorriendo toda la ciudad intentando rescatar a todos los civiles atrapados en sus hogares?— preguntó Oikawa mientras subía las mangas de su chaqueta.

— Déjalas abajo, no sabes cuando te pueden intentar atacar— ordenó Akaashi dirigiéndole una mirada severa al castaño.

— Pero hace calor...

— ¿Prefieres estar fresco o a salvo?

— No me servirá de nada estar con los brazos cubiertos si sufro un golpe de calor.

— No sufrirás un golpe de calor, solo estarás incómodo y sudado, ahora quédense aquí, iré a limpiar el área— dijo el pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver a sus dos acompañantes. 

Tomó un cuchillo de su cinturón y frunció el ceño al hacer el movimiento, era cierto que traer un pantalón de civil era más cómodo, pero de cierta manera extrañaba la funcionalidad de los bolsillos de su uniforme. Volvió su vista hacia la calle y contó la cantidad de infectados frente a ellos, antes de intentar ver hacía los extremos de la calle, donde había unos seis más. Dirigió la vista al cielo, notando que aún faltaba bastante para que el Sol se ocultase, lo que hacía que no hubiese riesgo de toparse con infectados ágiles.

Aunque no queriendo ser demasiado confiado colocó una mano en su espalda, sintiendo el metal de la pistola rozar su piel.

Sin decir nada, salió corriendo del pequeño restaurante donde se habían refugiado al ver que los infectado en la calle eran suficientes como para superarlos si es que se aglomeraban. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar los restos de la mujer infectada de la que se había deshecho para entrar al restaurante, notando sin quererlo realmente que esta tenía una especie de uniforme lavanda claro, igual que el de algunos de los infectados de los que se desharía en unos instantes.

No se preocupó por hacer mucho ruido o ser visto, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo actuase solo mientras enfocaba su vista en sus alrededores, cuidando que ningún infectado lo tomase desprevenido. Sin notarlo realmente, se encontró cortando la cabeza del último infectado de la pequeña calle antes de voltear al restaurante y con un gesto de cabeza indicarle a sus acompañantes que cruzaran la calle.

Cuando entró al edificio frente a ellos notó con cierto alivio que había una especie de oficina de seguridad a la entrada. Con cuidado revisó el interior de esta, comprobando que se encontraba vacía y con la puerta relativamente intacta.

— Entren aquí y espérenme— ordenó antes de tomar otra ronda de balas de su mochila y otra pistola, la cual colocó en su cinturón junto a la que ya cargaba antes—. Cierren y no abran bajo ninguna circunstancia si no estoy aquí. Ocúltense debajo del escritorio, no queremos que algún infectado ambulante lo vea.

— ¿Y si mueres mientras vas a rescatar a los de los pisos superiores? ¿Planeas que nosotros también muramos encerrados?— Kenma no tenía ni una nota de malicia o remordimiento en su voz al decir eso, lo que hizo que Akaashi sonriera de lado.

— Si siento que moriré gritaré muy fuerte para atraer a los demás infectados hacia mí y dejarles el camino libre— respondió Akaashi, obteniendo un asentimiento del joven de ojos ámbar.

— ¡No bromees con eso!— Oikawa susurró visiblemente molesto.

— No estaba bromeando.

.

— Este es el último edificio que revisaremos— dijo Akaashi una vez que se deshizo del último infectado del lobby del edificio—. Quédense aquí, Kenma vigila la puerta, Oikawa revisa el pasillo, si algún infectado llega a estar frente a ustedes no duden y disparen, no importa cuantos disparos les tome, desháganse de él— ordenó Akaashi antes caminar hacia las escaleras que por el momento se encontraban vacías—. Iré a limpiar el camino.

— ¿Crees que algún infectado vaya a aparecer de pronto?

— Siempre es una posibilidad que alguno se me escape. También procuren no ser visibles desde afuera.

— ¿Silbarás para avisar que es seguro que te sigamos?— Al pelinegro le divirtió un poco que a pesar de ser la quinta ocasión que se aventuraban dentro de un edificio Oikawa parecía necesitar que le repitieran las instrucciones, aunque estas jamás cambiaran.

— Un silbido largo es que sigan detrás de mí, dos cortos que un infectado viene hacía ustedes y tres silbidos cortos que tienen que salir de aquí.

— Y si gritas es que morirás— agregó Kenma.

— Exactamente. Si algún infectado aparece y no creen poder con este, corran hacía donde estoy y griten, yo me encargaré.

Caminó por las escaleras, faltándole tres escalones para llegar al pasillo antes de ver a un infectado.

Tenía la altura de un niño.

Sin siquiera parpadear, rebanó la cabeza de este y continuó con su camino. 

El pasillo se encontraba prácticamente vacío, lo que significaba que los sobrevivientes del edificio no se encontraban en ese nivel. En menos de un minuto se encontraba haciendo un silbido largo, siendo escuchados de inmediato los pasos apresurados de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Cómo es que los infectados no escucharon ese silbido?— preguntó Kenma una vez que se encontró junto al pelinegro.

— Varios tienen la teoría que los sonidos muy agudos pasan desapercibidos para sus cerebros.

— ¿Varios? En las noticias no he escuchado nada de eso— replicó Oikawa mientras avanzaban hacia las escaleras. 

Akaashi notó como la mayoría de las puertas se encontraban en cierto modo dañadas, preocupándose por la seguridad de quienes probablemente seguían vivos en los pisos superiores. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, había visto a diferentes infectados entrar al edificio, por lo que probablemente habían seguido el rastro de otros infectados que se encontraban buscando sobrevivientes.

— Probablemente los militares aún no hayan corrido la voz sobre ese detalle— murmuró Akaashi antes de levantar una mano, indicándoles que se detuviesen. Tuvo que evitar sonreír al notar que tan pronto habían obedecido el gesto, probablemente habiéndose acostumbrado después que lo usase inconscientemente en tantas ocasiones—. Esperen en esa esquina, las instrucciones son las mismas que las anteriores.

No había muchos infectados, las escaleras se encontraban vacías, así que eso no debía de ser gran problema, probablemente lograría pasar ese piso sin necesidad de disparar, lo cual era bueno, tomando en cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que comenzase a oscurecer y los infectados nocturnos comenzaran a cazarlos.

Para su desgracia, a pesar del cuidado que había tenido al subir los escalones, un infectado que probablemente había sido un niño a juzgar por su altura se abalanzó hacia su costado derecho, haciendo peligroso que utilizara el cuchillo.

Su cuerpo tomó la decisión por si mismo, dejando que un disparo resonase en el edificio.

Los pasos torpes y ligeramente acelerados de los vigilantes que rondaban los pisos superiores no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Quedense en la esquina! ¡Disparen a lo que se les acerque! ¡Yo me encargaré de la horda!— Akaashi dejó que su voz militar tomase el control, queriendo evitar que sus acompañantes entrasen en pánico.

.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Bokuto?— preguntó Kuroo haciendo que Bokuto asintiera energéticamente.

Habían escuchado una ronda de disparos.

Dentro del edificio.

Bokuto dejó que una especie de tranquilidad lo recorriese, sólo para su mejor amigo lo devolviese a la realidad.

— ¿Tienes tus pertenencias listas?

Bokuto asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, volteando a ver las mochilas que habían preparado desde hacía un par de días.

— Pronto oscurecerá, ¿será buena idea que salgamos?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

— Si han llegado tan lejos probablemente saben lo que hacen...

Bokuto asintió de nuevo al tiempo que otra ronda de disparos se dejaba escuchar en el edificio, en esa ocasión más cerca que la vez anterior. Los disparos continuaron unos minutos, sonando cada vez más cercanos, hasta que en cierto momento, dejaron de escucharse.

Bokuto sintió que la sangre se le helaba, clavando su vista en Kuroo, quien le devolvió una mirada igualmente preocupada.

Instantes después, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo, probablemente se trataba más de una persona. 

Diferentes pares de golpes se comenzaron a escuchar a lo largo del pasillo, siendo el característico sonido de un puño golpeando una superficie de metal.

Un sonido que los había acompañado desde hacía dos días a todas horas, junto con los gruñidos de los infectados que habían estado acechándolos.

De pronto los golpes fueron en la puerta de su departamento.

— ¡Estamos aquí!— Bokuto se avergonzó un poco al escuchar que tan desesperada sonaba su voz, pero decidió ignorarlo. La verdad era que estaba bastante desesperado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una especie de ángel.

Un ángel de cabello negro, ojos color mar y piel dorada.

Un ángel que cargaba una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

— Deberías haber esperado a preguntarnos quienes somos antes de abrir así— dijo el ángel con una voz severa, como si en verdad le hubiese molestado su descuido.

Kuroo fue quien se apresuró en intervenir.

— Los escuchamos desde hace tiempo, los disparos no fueron precisamente discretos— dijo su mejor amigo sonriendo.

El ángel suspiró antes de hacer una seña con su mano, ante la cual aparecieron otros dos jóvenes, uno de cabello y ojos color chocolate y otro de ojos color ámbar y largo cabello negro con las puntas decoloradas.

— ¿Podemos pasar? Esta oscureciendo y con el ruido que hicimos no tardará en haber infectados entrando al edificio— dijo de pronto el chico castaño.

Bokuto y Kuroo se hicieron a un lado, dándoles espacio para pasar.

— En verdad, al menos deberían de preguntarnos quienes somos— dijo el ángel mientras pasaba y se quitaba una pesada mochila de los hombros—. ¿Creen que es prudente dejar pasar a cualquier persona armada a su hogar?

— Tranquilos, no lo quiere demostrar pero está algo nervioso de haber tenido que disparar tantas veces— dijo el joven castaño mientras pasaba al departamento como si se tratase de tu propia casa.

El joven de cabello decolorado simplemente asintió antes de entrar en el lugar.

.

Akaashi se sintió en el cielo cuando llevó a su boca el primer bocado de lo que el joven de cabello blanco había puesto frente a él. 

Después de durante tanto años haber estado comiendo diariamente comida hecha con la única intención de nutrir, más no de reconfortar, un emparedado de queso hecho con pan recien horneado fue el cielo de sus papilas gustativas.

Sin darse cuenta, devoró por completo su emparedado mientras que los demás iban a dar la tercera mordida de sus respectivos emparedados.

— Lo siento— murmuró bajando la cabeza y rogando porque sus mejillas no delataran la vergüenza que sentía—. Estaba delicioso.

Bokuto rió de buena gana antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la estufa.

— Puedo hacer otros dos emparedados con el pan que queda, ¿quieres uno o dos?— preguntó Bokuto, clavando su mirada en Akaashi, haciendo que este se relajase un poco. De alguna manera la mirada del joven de cabello blanco era reconfortante.

— Uno— dijo Akaashi volteando a ver al resto, pensando que realmente le hubiese gustado pedir los dos, pero que no era justo que el fuese en repetir.

— ¿Sólo uno? Por como comiste hace un momento y hoy en la maָñana se que bien podrías comerte dos— intervino Oikawa mientras sonreía de lado—. ¿Qué dijiste sobre sólo comer una vez al día y entrenar?

Akaashi frunció el ceño y dedicó una de sus peores miradas a Oikawa, quien la ignoró por completo, haciendo que Akaashi recordase que las miradas intimidantes de Iwaizumi eran mucho peores que las suyas y que probablemente el castaño las recibía bastante seguido, haciéndolo inmune a las suyas.

— ¿En verdad haces eso, Akaashi?— Preguntó el otro dueño del departamento con cierta preocupación tiñendo su voz—. No soy un doctor ni un nutricionista, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es sano.

— Yo si soy doctor, o al menos lo seré pronto, y puedo asegurarte que eso no es sano—. La voz de Oikawa demostraba el orgullo que tenía de su futura profesión, haciendo que Akaashi frunciese el sueño.

— Yo pronto seré chef, y te puedo decir también que eso no es sano. Alguien con tu altura y complexión debería mínimo consumir 3000 calorías si diariamente hace muchas actividades físicas— agregó Bokuto mientras comenzaba a calentar la mantequilla en el sartén y cortaba el pan que quedaba en cuatro grandes rebanadas.

— Eres quien más se mueve de nosotros, es lógico que debas comer más que nosotros— murmuró Kenma.

Akaashi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Todos debemos de estar bien alimentados, puede que no parezca mucho, pero probablemente nos tome todo el día llegar al refugio en Hikari Gaoka— dijo intentando imponerse con el tono de su voz—. Además ese tipo de ideas son peligrosas—agregó.

— ¿Por qué?— Bokuto no parecía haberse preocupado por ocultar su curiosidad.

— En estas situaciones, varios productos relativamente básicos comenzarán a ser un lujo— explicó Akaashi recordando lo que había aprendido sobre la situación de diferentes países hundidos por la guerra—. Y pronto habrá ciertos grupos de personas con poder que intentará reservar los beneficios para ellos basándose en su poder o méritos.

— ¿Crees que lleguemos a eso?— La voz de Kenma no titubeó ni nada parecido, pero Akaashi pudo detectar cierto nerviosismo aparentemente relajada voz.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

— Es una posibilidad. Por eso nunca tienen que dejar que ese tipo de ideas se arraiguen en ustedes, siempre tienen que exigir...— ordenó.

Bokuto lo interrumpió colocando un plato con un nuevo emparedado frente a él.

— Si, si, señor igualitario, pero por ahora come bien— declaró comenzando a hacer otro emparedado. 

— Esto no es por que seas un militar, sino porque te has desgastado más y te necesitamos en plena forma para que mañana nos lleves al refugio— agregó Kuroo.

Akaashi asintió antes de tomar el nuevo emparedado y cerrar los ojos mientras daba otro glorioso bocado.

.

— En verdad, no se preocupen, nosotros podemos dormir en la sala— insistió Bokuto intentando empujar a Akaashi hacia su habitación. Sorpresivamente, o no tanto en realidad, falló, puesto que Akaashi se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

— Vaya que eres fuerte para poder enfrentarte a la fuerza bruta de este tipo— dijo Kuroo riendo, haciendo que Bokuto se molestase—. ¿Cuánto levantas?

— Hace tiempo que no me preocupo por eso, pero si no mal recuerdo lo más que he levantado son 120 kilogramos— respondió pensando en la última vez que había pisado un gimnasio.

— Estas mintiendo— murmuró Kuroo, exteriorizando lo que Bokuto pensaba. 

Ese chico pesaba al menos unos diez kilos menos que él, y estaba diciendo que podía levantar lo mismo que él.

— El ejercito es exigente con los entrenamientos— dijo Akaashi encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pareciera que entrena a súpersoldados, ¿no eres parte de un programa secreto de súperhumanos?— preguntó Bokuto a manera de broma, ganándose una risa de todos, incluyendo una risa discreta de parte del ángel con ojos color mar frente a él—. Vamos no hagas esto más difícil.

— Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en barracas, así que dormir en el sofá es para mí es sumamente cómodo— explicó intentando caminar hacia la sala.

Bokuto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era obligar al soldado frente a él. Intentando ser lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, se agachó e intentó levantar a Akaashi desde su cintura, sólo para tener una mano haciendo presión sobre su cuello en el momento. Abrió los ojos con miedo, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire de inmediato y comenzando a marearse. Por instinto se alejó del soldado, sintiendo de inmediato como la mano soltaba su cuello.

— Lo siento, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Akaashi encontrándose en cuclillas frente a Bokuto de inmediato, revisando su cuello. Bokuto se estremeció al volver a sentir los dedos de Akaashi sobre su cuello, si bien estos ya no se encontraban ejerciendo presión. Bokuto asintió, aún cuando el miedo continuaba en su mente—. Lo siento, me moví por instinto—. La voz de Akaashi parecía reflejar un arrepentimiento real.

— ¿Tú instinto te dijo que ahorcaras a quien esta intentando hacer que duermas en una cama cómoda?—. Bokuto cerró los ojos preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era que Kuroo se enfrentase a quien podía sacarlos de ahí a salvo.

Además algo en la mirada y voz de Akaashi le decían que era verdad que no lo había hecho conscientemente.

— Sus instintos de supervivencia están todo el tiempo activados, probablemente lo mejor sea que este en el sofá, así si algo logra entrar al lugar, Akaashi podrá deshacerse de eso de inmediato—intervino Oikawa, obviamente con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos se encontraban tensos, el ambiente claramente incómodo.

— ¿Podría dormir en alguna cama? No me molestará compartir, simplemente no quisiera estar en la sala—. El murmullo de Kenma hizo que la burbuja de tensión se disipara.

— Claro— respondieron Kuroo y Bokuto al mismo tiempo.

— Yo también puedo compartir cama con alguno de ustedes— dijo Oikawa sonriendo—. Creo que Akaashi se sentirá más cómodo si tiene la sala para él sólo.

Bokuto volteó a ver al aludido, notando como a pesar que este asentía, sus ojos parecían contradecirlo.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, el hecho de haber sido ahorcado hacía unos momentos aún no le permitía pensar con claridad, así que en lugar de presionar a Akaashi a que este aceptase dormir en una cama, o al menos no se quedara sólo en la sala, aceptó la situación con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— Descansen— murmuró Akaashi caminando hacia el sofá—. Lo siento— agregó clavando su mirada en Bokuto, haciendo que sintiese la necesidad de desviar la vista.

.

**Viernes 3 de Mayo del 2019**

Bokuto despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo sed.

Se levantó ligeramente desorientado, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no despertar a Kuroo, con quien había terminado compartiendo cama. El chico de cabello negro no pareció notar el cambio del peso en la cama, haciendo que Bokuto sonriera. 

Salió de la habitación esperando encontrarse con el pasillo oscuro que lo llevaba al comedor del departamento, pero en realidad se encontró con un pasillo pobremente iluminado, debido a que una luz en la sala se encontraba encendida.

Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba a través del comedor, dejando atrás la cocina, y entraba a la pequeña sala del departamento.

No sabía que había esperado encontrarse al entrar a la sala, pero en definitiva no había sido ver a Akaashi sentado acomodando el contenido de las mochilas que había traído con él. 

— ¿Akaashi?— preguntó Bokuto desde donde consideró que era una distancia segura, viendo como el aludido volteaba rápidamente a verlo, tanto que Bokuto se preguntó si no se habría causado un tirón en el cuello.

— Bokuto. Lo siento, ¿te desperté? ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

— Tenía sed, ví la luz y quise ver que sucedía.

Akaashi asintió antes de devolver su atención a las provisiones frente a él.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, antes de que Akaashi hablase.

— Lamento mucho haber reaccionado así, era obvio que lo que querías era cargarme y llevarme a tú cuarto a la fuerza— declaró el pelinegro.

Bokuto rió levemente.

— Si lo dices así, suena a que estaba muy justificado que me quisieras ahorcar.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza levemente, concentrado en contar cuantas barras de proteína conservaba.

— No lo decía en ese sentido— murmuró Akaashi sin levantar la vista de las provisiones—. Entiendo que lo que querías era obligarme a descansar cómodamente.

— Si, parece que lo necesitas—. Bokuto había notado las ojeras de Akaashi cuando la sorpresa de ser rescatados había pasado, mientras cocinaba la cena.

— En realidad estos días han sido en los que más he descansado— dijo Akaashi juntando las barras de proteína, para después guardarlas en uno de los compartimentos exteriores de la mochina—. No mentí cuando dije que el sofá era muy cómodo a comparación de las barracas en las que dormimos normalmente.

— Y aún así estas despierto contando cuantas barras tienes— se burló Bokuto señalando el bolsillo donde Akaashi había guardado las barras.

— Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.

Bokuto frunció el ceño molesto por la tranquilidad con la que el hombre frente a él hablaba sobre un estilo de vida nada saludable.

— ¿Osea que duermes poco, comes poco y desgastas tu cuerpo a diario? Creí que el ejercito cuidaba un poco más de los suyos.

El chico de cabello azabache se encogió de hombros.

— Si ese es tu estilo de vida, cuando realmente tienes que vivir en esas condiciones, es más sencillo— respondió Akaashi mientras contaba latas de atún—. No es como que en el campo tengamos el lujo de tener camas cómodas, dormir ocho horas y comer tres veces al día.

— Estos días has estado en el campo y hoy tuviste la oportunidad, simplemente decidiste rechazarla— replicó Bokuto cruzándose de brazos.

Akaashi volteó a verlo, haciendo que Bokuto tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo consciente de no perderse en sus ojos y preguntarle de que color eran.

— Probablemente, esta sea la última noche que tengas estas comodidades, Bokuto. Te aconsejo que las disfrutes, todas y cada una de ellas— dijo Akaashi con un tono de voz algo condescendiente, como si supiese algo que Bokuto no, lo cual era bastante probable,

— ¿Por qué decidiste ser soldado?— La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que él mismo lo notara mientras daba la vuelta al sofá y se sentaba en el sillón frente a Akaashi.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar gastronomía?— Fue la pregunta con la que Akaashi le respondió.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír.

— Siempre me dijeron que era bueno cocinando y disfruto mucho cocinar, parecía lógico.

— Ya veo—. Akaashi comenzó a guardar las latas en otro compartimiento de la mochila.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ser soldado?— Bokuto sabía que probablemente Akaashi había preguntado sobre su elección de carrera para no responder, pero en verdad no pensaba ceder con esa pregunta.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos.

— Supongo que era mi única opción.

Bokuto parpadeó sin comprender del todo.

¿Cómo hacerse soldado era la única opción para alguien?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El joven de cabellos grises vió como su acompañante fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio inferior, claramente incómodo. Pensó por un momento que probablemente estaba entrometiéndose demasiado, pero cuando estaba apunto de decirle al joven que no necesitaba responder a eso y disculparse, Akaashi volvió a hablar.

— A que en cuanto terminé la preparatoria me enlisté y huí de mi casa—. Bokuto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo prácticamente físico para no preguntar más sobre el pasado del joven con aspecto de ángel junto a él, lo cual Akaashi pareció percibir—. Mi casa no era un lugar seguro para mí, y el ejercito parecía ser un lugar seguro. Tendría un lugar donde dormir, me alimentarían y pagarían, lo único que me pedían a cambio era pelear, y siempre he sido bueno peleando.

Bokuto nunca esperó una respuesta así, y de pronto sintió lgo parecido a compasión por el joven frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que a los dieciocho años un joven decidiera que estar en el ejercito con la posibilidad de ser desplegado en situaciones peligrosas fuera más seguro que permanecer en su propia casa? ¿Cómo era posible que parte de lo que tomara en cuenta fuera que 'siempre había sido bueno peleando'?

La voz del soldado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Espero que esto haya satisfecho tu curiosidad nocturna, Bokuto. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a dormir, mañana será un día cansado para ustedes.

— ¿Y para tí?

— Estoy seguro que he tenido peores.

.

— ¿No tienen algo de ropa que le puedan prestar a Akaashi?— La pregunta de Oikawa hizo que Bokuto lo viese levantando una ceja.

— ¿Eh?

— Akaashi sólo tiene la ropa que trae puesta— explicó Kenma haciendo que Bokuto diera un vistazo rápido al joven dormido en el sofá. Tanto él como Kuroo se habían sorprendido al encontrarse con Akaashi aún dormido, hasta que Kenma explicó que él se había encargado de cancelar la alarma del reloj del soldado el día anterior cuando se lo había pedido para tomar un tiempo—. Probablemente con una camiseta limpia sea suficiente.

Bokuto asintió, pero ue Kuroo quien fue hacia su habitación en el momento.

— ¿Deberíamos despertarlo ya?

— Supongo que querrá bañarse. Yo lo despertaré—. Dicho eso, Oikawa caminó hacia el sofá y sacudió con cuidado la pierna de Akaashi, ganándose una mirada comprensiva de Bokuto. También se hubiera encargado de estar lejos al despertar a alguien cuyos instintos de supervivencia podían ahorcarlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo—. Akaashi, despierta, necesitas tomar un baño.

— Odio esto—. El quejido de Akaashi fue increíblemente cómico y tierno, habiendo esperado que reaccionase de cualquier manera menos esa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué odias, Akaashi?— Era obvio que Oikawa también encontraba divertida la situación, tomando en cuenta que en lugar de parecer listo para el combate, Akaashi parecía listo para hacer un berrinche por haber sido despertado.

— Despertarme— murmuró el joven con la voz rasposa del sueño.

— Vamos, te prepararé un baño caliente, ¿si?— Por el tono de voz de Oikawa parecía que este estaba hablando con un niño pequeño y no con un soldado hecho y derecho—. Mientras Bokkun nos preparará un rico desayuno, ¿si?

Bokuto se sintió extrañado ante el repentino apodo, pero en definitiva no se encontraba tanto como Kuroo quien acababa de volver de su habitación con un conjunto de ropa limpia y veía la escena con claro desconcierto.

— ¿Qué mierda?

— Parece que Akaashi se vuelve un niño pequeño cuando despierta— murmuró Bokuto.

Y como si el joven de ojos mar hubiese decidido probar lo dicho por Bokuto, este se levantó torpemente, frotándose los ojos y trastabillando mientras seguía a Oikawa hacia el baño, dejando que este lo guíara tomando su mano.

Justo cuando se encontraba pasando frente a ellos, al momento que Oikawa tomaba la ropa que Kuroo tenía en sus brazos, Akaashi pareció comprender la situación, puesto que de pronto se sonrojó al tiempo que se erguía y soltaba la mano de Oikawa, provocando una serie de risas escuetas en todos, incluso Kenma.

— ¿Tú sabías de eso?— La pregunta de su mejor amigo iba claramente dirigida al joven de ojos felinos.

— Los días que llevo con él, siempre es el primero en despertar— respondió Kenma—. Ahora veo porque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya agradado el capítulo.  
> La verdad estuve pasando por varias cosas, un bloqueo horrible donde nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, mi novio cortó conmigo y andaba dolida (lo que hizo que escribiera otro fic que ya publiqué llamado Ir y volver), y bueno varias cosas, pero creo que ya estoy recuperando mi ritmo...  
> En el siguiente capítulo... Los chicos saldrán de la protección del departamento de Bokuto y Kuroo!  
> Gracias por su paciencia!  
> Y recuerden, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, o crítica es bienvenida!!  
> Cuidense! ♥


	4. El único propósito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Akaashi...— llamó Bokuto viendo como el joven soldado abría la ventana y sacaba parte de su cuerpo por esta, probablemente revisando los alrededores.
> 
> — Intenten hacer el menor ruido posible, si creen estar en peligro no duden en usar mi radio, está ajustado para conectarse a la señal de Iwaizumi, él los podrá ayudar.
> 
> Bokuto quiso volver a tomar el brazo de Akaashi, pero en un parpadeo la ventana se encontraba cerrada de nuevo y la figura de Akaashi se encontraba del otro lado de esta.
> 
> — Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto— murmuró Kuroo frunciendo el ceño antes de bajar a la oficina.
> 
> Bokuto no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen si lo que esperaban era la actualización del BokutoWeek2020, pero el AU de salvavidas me esta dando demasiados problemas, sobretodo porque ahora estoy en un bloqueo espantoso.  
> Además mi vida parece haberse reducido a trabajar y dormir porque mi maldito trabajo cada vez es peor.  
> Pero aún así, escribir me desestresa mucho, así que decidí escribir otro capítulo de este Zombie AU que tenía tanto sin actualizar.  
> Espero les guste ♥

Cuando Akaashi salió del baño con una camisa de compresión negra y unos pantalones negros algo grandes para él, Bokuto pensó que estaba a punto de tener un infarto. El hecho de que su cabello estuviese mojado, enmarcando sus facciones y ojos color mar no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Volteó la vista para evitar que Akaashi notase su reacción, lo cual en todo caso era poco probable tomando en cuenta como este parecía concentrado en secar su cabello, haciendo que este se rizase un poco en los extremos. Para su desgracia, Kuroo si fue capaz de notar su estado.

— Parece más un modelo que un soldado, ¿no?— susurró su mejor amigo, haciendo que Bokuto le dedicase una de sus peores miradas, la cual no pareció afectar a su amigo—. Bokuto hizo una porción extra grande para tí, Akaashi— dijo de pronto volteando a ver al soldado de nuevo.

— Todos deben comer bien, no porque yo...— comenzó a replicar Akaashi mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

— No te hice más comida porque seas soldado, sino porque parece que tienes dos estómagos en lugar de uno— interrumpió Bokuto, provocando que las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearan ligeramente, sintiendose extrañamente orgulloso de eso—. Tranquilo, todos comimos hasta quedar satisfechos.

Akaashi agradeció antes de sentarse y comenzar a devorar el contenido del plato.

Bokuto por su lado se encontró sonriendo feliz de ver que alguien disfrutase tanto su comida. Claro que estaba acostumbrado a que los demas les gustase su comida. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kuroo elogiase los platillos que hacía para practicar lo visto en las clases, a que sus compañeros le dijesen que algo había resultado siendo excelente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver que alguien devorase su comida como si su vida dependiese de ello, concentrandose sólo en comer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Akaashi estuviese respirando entre bocados. Mientras veía al joven con rostro de ángel cerrar los ojos disfrutando un bocado, se le ocurrió que eso era probablemente porque este no parecía llevar la mejor dieta en el ejercito.

— Akaashi— llamó Bokuto intentando captar la atención del joven, sólo para obtener como respuesta una mirada severa. El mensaje era claro: no pensaba ocuparse en nada que no fuera comer hasta haber limpiado el plato.

Después de unos minutos, el joven dió su último bocado.

— Delicioso, gracias por la comida— murmuró antes de levantar la vista y clavar su mirada en Bokuto—. ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Es verdad que solo comías una vez al día?— La verdad era que desde que había escuchado a Oikawa decir eso, no había podido encontrarse pensando en eso cada cierto tiempo.

— Si— fue lo único que respondió el joven frente a él.

— ¿No te sentías mal? Eso es muy peligroso.

— Al inicio, sí, tenía migrañas y me encontraba débil todo el tiempo, luego me acostumbre.

— No puedo creer que les hagan eso, es demasiado peligroso, aún si es para que se acostumbren...

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Bokuto callase un momento.

— No todas las unidades tienen ese régimen, la mayoría se encarga de haya comidas bien balanceadas para que el rendimiento siempre sea el óptimo— dijo el pelinegro levantandose del asiento—. Mi unidad tenía otro enfoque.

— Suena horrible.

— Sólo lo era al inicio, luego me acostumbré— respondió encogiendose de hombros.

.

— Muchas gracias por la ropa, Kuroo, no era necesario que también me prestaras los pantalones, estoy seguro que no podré devolverselos en buen estado— dijo Akaashi mientras recordaba como habían terminado los pantalones que Oikawa le había prestado el día anterior.

— No te preocupes, me quedaban algo ajustados, aparte no creo que valga la pena acumular ropa en estos días— agregó el pelinegro mientras abría su segunda mochila para que Akaashi la revisase.

Akaashi parpadeó sorprendido al ver el contenido de esta.

— ¿Traes tu computadora?— preguntó in tanto incrédulo. Los dos dueños del departamento lo voltearon a ver un tanto avergonzados—. ¿Tú también, Bokuto?

Bokuto asintió mientras sacaba una computadora pequeña y delgada.

— Nunca sabemos cuando podremos necesitarlas— murmuró.

— No creo que una computadora que es prácticamente una tablet con teclado sea algo que necesitemos, Bokuto— intervino Kenma con un aire de superioridad al ver la pequeña computadora personal del chico de cabello gris.

— Pero mi computadora es mucho mejor que una tablet con teclado. Tiene mis investigaciones y trabajos...

Akaashi evitó rodar los ojos por respeto al pelinegro.

— ¿Realmente es escencial eso, Kuroo?

— Puede serlo.

Akaashi suspiró antes de asentir.

— Toma en cuenta que eso será pero extra, si tanto te importa deberías respaldarlo...

— Tengo dos discos duros de reserva por si acaso— respondió el matemático, haciendo que Akaashi no supiese si tenía que reír o refunfuñar.

— Sólo no cometas el error de creer que eso es más importante que tú vida.

El matemático sonrió cerrando su mochila al tiempo que Akaashi se concentraba en la mochila de Bokuto.

— ¿Necesitas tu computadora?

— Ahí guardo mis recetas y mis notas...

— ¿No tienes respaldos de ellas?

— No realmente...

— Puedo hacerte un respaldo en los discos duros de Kuroo— ofreció Kenma mientras tomaba la computadora del chico de cabello gris y la encendía. Una vez que la pantalla se encontró encendida y el escritorio del chef se mostró, el Kenma frunció el ceño—. Tienes un desastre aquí— murmuró.

La risa de Kuroo no se hizo esperar.

— Bo guarda todo en su escritorio para no olvidarlo.

— ¡Todo lo importante de mi carrera está en una carpeta que se llama Gastro!— exclamó el chef.

Akaashi simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras veía la escena desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que se encontraban en medio de una crisis? ¿Cómo es que que consideraban sus computadoras o sus recetas algo escencial? 

Después de unos minutos, la computadora de Bokuto se encontraba en el sofá, sin intenciones de ser llevada con su dueño.

— Te recomiendo que esos cuchillos los dejes más a la mano— dijo Akaashi antes de que el estudiante de gastronomía cerrase su mochila—. Se que no están pensados para eso, pero puede que sean útiles si algun infectado pasa por sobre mí— explicó.

— ¡No es que alguno lo haya hecho!— Akaashi rodó los ojos ante la exclamación de Oikawa—. Akaashi ha logrado protegernos my bien hasta ahora.

— No está demás estar preparados.

Una vez que todos se encontraron listos, Akaashi fue hacia la puerta, logrando escuchar con claridad los golpes de los infectados en la puerta del departamento.

— Quedense ahí— ordenó Akaashi señalando el espacio de la cocina mientras se colocaba una pesada chaqueta de cuero de Bokuto—, les diré cuando sea seguro salir.

Estiró su brazo para que su mano saliese de la chaqueta, después de todo esta era un par de tallas más grandes que Akaashi.

— ¿No será mejor que uses tus pistolas?

— Prefiero hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sin decir nada, descorrió el cerrojo con la mano izquierda, al tiempo que levantaba el cuchillo en la derecha.

De inmediato un infectado pasó por la puerta, sólo para perder su cabeza con un movimiento del brazo de Akaashi. Un segundo infectado seguido muy de cerca de un tercero y cuarto perdieron de la misma manera sus cabezas debido a los rápidos movimientos del soldado. El quinto y el sexto infectado tuvieron la oportunidad de entrar completamente al departamento antes de desplomarse.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver que poco a poco la entrada comenzaba a ser tapada por los cuerpos de los infectados de los que se deshacia. Aprovechando que por un momento los infectados parecieron encontrarse en problemas para entrar, tomó un segundo cuchillo y se colocó sobre dos cuerpos de infectados sin cabeza, sintiendo como sus pesadas botas se hundían en ellos, dejando escapar un olor ligeramente dulzón y repugnante.

Sonrió al comprobar que desde esa posición era más sencillo encargarse de los infectados mientras atravesaba las cabezas de dos para despues clavar los cuchillos en cada sien de un tercero. Sin sacar los cuchillos de la cabeza del infectado colocó sus brazos en horizontal y empujó a los infectados que se encontraban detrás de este, intentando entrar. Agradeció mentalmente el usar la chamarra de cuero de Bokuto, puesto que fue capaz de sentir un par de intentos de rasguños de estos en sus brazos.

Cuando se encontró fuera del departamento tuvo que contener un bufido.

Había cerca de unos quince infectados en el pasillo, sin contar los que veía subir a paso lento en ese momento.

Chasqueó su lengua antes de sacar sus cuchillos de la cabeza del infectado y apuñalar en el momento a otros dos para luego maquinalmente encargarse de otro par. En unos momentos los infectados que se habían aglomerado fuera del departamento habían sido decapitados.

— Kenma, Oikawa, no bajen sus armas, tengan cuidado de a donde apuntan, de ser posible no disparen— ordenó Akaashi mientras el resto de los jóvenes del departamento salian—. Bokuto, Kuroo no suelten sus cuchillos, si algun infectado se acerca apuñalenlos en la cabeza.

— No estoy seguro de tener tanta fuerza bruta como para atravesar un cráneo— murmuró Kuroo viendo los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo.

— Los infectados pierden densidad osea de las partes superiores de su cuerpo— intervino Oikawa sonriendo—. Su calcio se concentra en sus piernas y antebrazos, incluso yo debería poder atravesar sus cabezas.

Akaashi levantó una mano y la conversación que ocurría detrás de el llegó a su fin. 

Tres infectados subían las escaleras.

— Quedense atrás de mí y cuiden su espalda.

Aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, prefería por mucho ver desde lejos como llegaban los infectados en lugar de estarse deshaciendo de ellos mientras los veía entrar uno tras otro por una puerta que se encontraba a centímetros de él.

Se encontraron en el piso inferior en menos de un minuto.

.

Mientras caminaban por una calle relativamente libre de infectados, el radio que colgaba de la mochila de Akaashi comenzó a transmitir.

— ...ashi intenta responder tres veces si me puedes escuchar...

Oikawa y Akaashi se tensaron en el instante, para luego ser imitado por el resto. Mientras tomaba el radio, Akaashi hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que debían continuar caminando. El joven tomó el radio y sin ver ni siquiera el aparato accionó un botón tres veces consecutivas.

— El refugio de Hikari Gaoka se encuentra comprometido.

Bokuto se congeló por un momento. Se encontraban a prácticamente media hora del refugio del que Akaashi había hablado. Habían usado cerca de cinco horas para recorrer un camino que en otras circunstancias era de una hora y ahora no tenían destino.

Akaashi hizo una señal con la mano que sostenía un cuchillo para indicarles que continuasen caminando, haciendo que Bokuto notase que no había sido el único que se había detenido para procesar la información. 

Después de que Akaashi presionó, de nuevo, tres veces el botón de su radio, este volvió a transmitir.

— El refugio más cercano que hay es el de Katsushika, en el área del edificio de la Cruz Roja.

Bokuto frunció el ceño pensando en que tan lejos se encontraban. No se encontraban muy lejos del parque que había sido convertido en refugio, y desde ahí al área de Katsushika en tren al menos era una hora y media, no quería ni pensar cuanto les tomaría llegar hasta ese refugio a pie.

Probablemente Akaashi había vuelto a presionar el botón de transmisión tres veces, puesto que su radio volvió a hablar.

— Se espera que nuestros escuadrones lleguen a esa área dentro de la siguiente semana.

Bokuto vió como la mano de Akaashi volvía a presionar el botón de transmisión tres veces, pero en esta ocasión el radio no emitió sonido alguno. Sin perder un momento, el soldado soltó uno de los tirantes de su mochila, para luego acomodar el radio en esta y volverla a colocar en su espalda.

— Tomaremos un descanso en esa tienda— dijo Akaashi de pronto señalando una tienda de conveniencia cercana. Bokuto no estaba seguro, pero creyó escuchar algo de preocupación en su voz, decidiendo no decir nada asintió, igual que el resto—. Primero me encargaré de limpiar el lugar, mantenganse cerca y alerta.

— ¿Por qué esa tienda?— La voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo voltear.

— No lo sé, ¿tendrá hambre?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia el soldado, al igual que Bokuto.

La 'limpieza' de Akaashi resultó ser rápida, Bokuto vió como este se deshacía de dos infectados cercanos a la tienda, antes de entrar y salir a los pocos momentos.

— Esta área de la tienda esta libre, pueden entrar. Revisaré el almacén y la oficina— indicó el joven.

Los civiles entraron a la tienda para luego sentarse en el suelo detrás del mostrador, el cual estaba repleto de billetes de baja denominación y paquetes de condones, cigarros, baterias, entre otras cosas que en su momento ocuparon su lugar en los estantes detrás del mostrador.

El de cabello gris no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al ver que su mejor amigo tomaba un paquete de condones cerrado y lo metía a su mochila, ante la mirada atónita de Oikawa y Kenma.

— ¿En serio, Kuroo?— El rostro del doctor no podía discimular su incredulidad.

— Uno nunca sabe que le podría deparar en el futuro— respoondió el pelinegro sonriendo antes de tomar otro paquete—. No creo que los condones abunden en el refugio— agregó.

Bokuto se sonrojó un tanto al pensar que eso era verdad antes de comenzar a buscar en el suelo su marca predilecta de preservativos, encontrandola sin mucha dificultad debido a su empaque negro y dorado. Notando que había varios paquetes cerca, tomó otros cinco paquetes.

— ¿En verdad, Bokuto?

Bokuto volteó a ver al castaño quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos y rió de buena gana.

— Vamos, ¿no crees que use el tamaño más grande? Tú eres médico, deberías saber como funcionan las proporciones...— comenzó a decir Bokuto al tiempo que notaba com Kenma comenzaba a sonrojarse.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Si no a todos los paquetes que tomaste! ¿A qué tantas personas piensas llevar a tu cama en medio de esto!

Bokuto se alegró de nunca haber tenido problemas para compartir su vida sexual, puesto que al pensar que a quien quería llevarse a su cama era al bello soldado que los acompañaba no se sonrojó.

— Puede que no lo parezca, pero frente a tí tienes a alguien que durante un tiempo traía al departamento a una chica o chico distinto cada semana— la burla era evidente en la voz de su amigo, por lo que Bokuto frunció el ceño.

— No eres quien para hablar, señor 'lleve-a-mi-cama-a-todo-mi-equipo-de-laboratorio'— replicó Bokuto golpeandolo en el brazo—. Pero en verdad, deberían considerar tomar algunos— agregó volteando a ver a sus otros dos acompañantes.

— No me digas que después de no ver a tu querido novio no querrás pasar un rato en su cama— dijo Kuroo sonriendo de lado.

Oikawa se sonrojó tanto que competía con el color de la chaqueta de Kuroo al tiempo que tomaba un par de paquetes cerca de él, haciendo que Kuroo y Bokuto se soltasen a reír.

— Deberían bajar la voz— dijo de pronto la seria voz de Akaashi haciendo que todos lo volteasen a ver—. Todo está libre, y me encargué de colocar algunas cosas en las puertas de la entrada en caso de que algun infectado quiera entrar.

Sin decir más el joven se sentó junto a Bokuto antes de revisar todo lo que se encontraba esparcido en el suelo, haciendo que Bokuto comenzase a sentir que el calor de su rostro aumentaba de sólo pensar que Akaashi se encontrase buscando preservativos.

— ¿Se preparan para algo?— Preguntó Akaashi con un tono divertido mientas enfocaba la vista en las manos de Oikawa, que aún sostenían un par de paquetes.

— Para lo mismo que tú pareces quererte preparar, Akaashi— dijo Kuroo sonriendo de lado.

Bokuto volteó a ver como Akaashi se encogía de hombros antes de tomar un paquete del suelo.

— No nos preparamos para lo mismo, Kuroo— declaró el soldado al tiempo que abría el paquete y sacaba un cigarro de este, para luego tomar un encendedor del suelo—. ¿Les molesta?— preguntó antes de encender su cigarro, para después darle una larga calada, sin esperar a que los demás respondieran.

Bokuto tuvo que hace uso de todo su cerebro para negar levemente con la cabeza, perdido en la imagen frente a él. Y es que Akaashi, usando su antigua chaqueta, hechando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y relajandose completamente mientras disfrutaba de su cigarro era una imagen hipnotizante. Su mirada se detuvo un momento en el cuello del joven, específicamente en la cicatriz que iba desde su clavícula hasta su mentón. Era delgada y un tanto rosada, como si la herida no tuviese mucho tiempo cerrada.

Cuando se encontraba apunto de preguntar al respecto, Oikawa habló,

— ¡Akaashi! ¡No puedo creer que te estes envenenando de esa manera!—. El castaño se levantó un poco y estiró su brazo para tomar el cigarro y apagarlo contra el suelo, haciendo que Akaashi lo voltease a ver con una ceja levantada mientras sacaba otro cigarro del paquete.

— Oikawa tiene razón, no sólo es un mal hábito si no es uno peligroso— murmuró Kenma.

Bokuto gruñó en su mente, sabía que los demás tenían razón, pero la imagen de Akaashi relajandose mientras fumaba era algo que no podía evitar querer volver a ver.

— Hago muchas cosas peligrosas, bien puedo agregar una más a la lista— replicó el pelinegro encendiendo un segundo cigarro.

El silencio permaneció en el lugar unos minutos antes de que Bokuto decidiese romperlo.

— No recuerdo haberte visto fumar ayer— soltó Bokuto mientras pensaba que tampoco recordaba haber percibido el característico olor a cigarro en el soldado.

El pelinegro le dió otra larga calada a su cigarro antes de responder.

— Sólo fumo cuando necesito calmarme— murmuró el joven pasando su mano libre por su cabello.

— Te ves bastante calmado— murmuró Kenma.

— Eso es porque estoy fumando.

Kuroo fue quien le ganó las palabras a Bokuto.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te inquieta?

Bokuto entornó los ojos mientras veía como Akaashi se tomaba su tiempo fumando el cigarro, perdiendo ese aire de tranquilidad que había tenido hasta hacía unos momentos. Vio como su cuello se tensó, al igual que sus hombros, y como su ceño de fruncía.

— Tendremos que ir hasta Katsushika, lo que nos tomará al menos unos dos días a este ritmo— dijo el pelinegro—. Y probablemente dentro de una semana seré enjuiciado— murmuró.

Bokuto se sintió si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría al rostro.

De nuevo fue Kuroo quien le ganó las palabras al joven de cabello gris.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enjuiciarán?

Mientras veía a Akaashi tomarse su tiempo para responder, disfrutando de su cigarro, Bokuto pensó que tal vez el vicio del soldado frente a él no le gustaba tanto como lo había pensado hacía unos momentos.

— Porque para el ejercito soy un soldado que huyó en servicio, y si Iwaizumi no logró cubrir bien mis huellas incluso podrían culparme de robar armas y provisiones.

— ¡P-Pero volverás! ¡Y fue para s-salvarnos!— Bokuto sentía como los sonidos a su alrededor disminuían, como poco a poco caía en el pánico.

Akaashi negó su su cabeza, un gesto que casi pasó desapercibido para Bokuto.

— Para ellos no seré más que un desertor, no importa a cuantas personas lleve al refugio.

— Pero lo sabías desde el inicio, ¿no?— preguntó Oikawa captando un poco la atención de Bokuto.

— El plan era que Iwaizumi llegase antes que nosotros al refugio para que abogase por mí antes de que yo llegara, pero con este cambio de planes, probablemente para cuando él llegue yo ya estaré en un juicio.

Después de esa declaración, nadie replicó cuando Akaashi encendió un tercer cigarro.

.

Cuando terminaron de cubrir los cristales de la tienda con papel periodico el cielo se encontraba teñido de tonos rojizos, pronto sería más peligroso salir a las calles.

— Pueden descansar tranquilos, haré guardia— ordenó Akaashi al tiempo que los conducía al almacen de la parte posterior de la tienda, el cual era mucho más seguro que una fachada de las cuales dos paredes consistían en cristales fáciles de romper para una horda pequeña de infectados.

— ¿Por qué decidiste que nos detuvieramos aquí?— preguntó Kenma mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Akaashi se debatió entre decir la verdad y mantenerlos calmados. ¿Sería prudente decirles que en realidad escuchar la noticia de Iwaizumi había sentido como toda su calma y compostura se iban a la basura? ¿Sería prudente decirles que en realidad había estado tan nervioso que los había hecho ir a una tienda de conveniencia para que él pudiese buscar unos cigarros y recuperar su compostura que a cada segundo parecía estar a punto de perderse? ¿O sería mejor decirles que había decidido darles un descanso?

— Nos espera un largo viaje, creí que lo mejor era que nos tomaramos nuestro tiempo para descansar— mintió el pelinegro—. Nos hemos alejado bastante de las zonas residenciales, sería difícil encontrarse con un departamento libre de infectados y pasar la noche ahí.

— Gracias por cuidar de nosotros, Akaashi— dijo Oikawa sonriendo con sinceridad, causando que su pecho doliera por la culpa.

— No hay de que, es mi trabajo— respondió el soldado antes de entrar al almacen y dirigirse a su mochila, de donde sacó dos mantas térmicas—. No parecen mucho, pero en realidad son buenas, espero no les moleste compartir— agregó al tiempo que le entregaba una manta a Kuroo y otra a Bokuto.

— ¿No deberías descansar tú también?— La preocupación en la voz de Bokuto casi hizo sonreir al soldado—. En la mañana te veías muy cansado...

Akaashi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar que al parecer en la mañana todos lo habían visto hacer un berrinche por no querer despertar.

— Tranquilo, puede que no lo parezca pero estoy acostumbrado a pasar varios días con el sueño mínimo— dijo recordando todas las noches en el campo en las que había visto la puesta de Sol y el amanecer sin poder relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, siempre alerta y preparado para atacar o defender—. Es mejor que descansen y se relajen mientras puedan.

— Aún es muy temprano para dormir Akaashi, descansa tú, Bokuto y yo podemos hacer guardia— intervino Kuroo devolviendole la manta térmica a un desconcertado Akaashi.

— No me refería a dormir, si no a que descansen y se relajen... no se cuando pueda volver a encontrar un lugar donde puedan descansar y...

— El único que necesita descansar y relajarse aquí eres tú, Akaashi— dijo Oikawa colocando una mano en su hombro—. Vamos tapaste todas las ventanas, los infectados no deberían de poder saber que estamos aquí mientras no hagamos ruido...

— Ese no es el punto...

— El punto es que necesitas dormir, si necesitamos tu ayuda te despertaremos— declaró el de cabello gris tomando su brazo libre e intentando hacer fuerza para forzarlo a sentarse, sin éxito alguno. Akaashi no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo ante eso, como la noche anterior cuando Bokuto intentó empujarlo sin lograrlo, la gente tendía a subestimarlo por su apariencia y siempre era agradable dejarlos en ridículo—. Maldición Akaashi...

— Te despertaremos cuando hayas dormido al menos dos horas— dijo Kuroo con la clara intención de mediar entre Akaashi y Bokuto quienes no parecían estar dispuestos a ceder. Al menos Akaashi no lo estaba.

Sintió como Oikwa colocaba una manta térmica sobre sus hombros antes de comenzar a presionarlo levemente para que poco a poco se sentase.

— Vamos, Akaashi, estas estresado, al menos duerme un poco, mereces descansar— dijo el castaño dedicandole una sonrisa que probablemente había ensayado en el espejo cientos de veces. Era una sonrisa reconfortante, pero claramente estudiada y practicada, como aquellas que le dedicaban los doctores cuando se encontraban explicandole la gravedad de una herida o el tratamiento al que sería sometido—. Sólo un par de horas, ¿si?

Decidiendo que probablemente si se encontraba cansado, asintió antes de ir hacia una esquina del cuarto y recargarse en esta.

.

Recordando como Oikawa había despertado a Akaashi esa mañana, tomó lo que supuso era el tobillo del soldado y lo sacudió levemente.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Akaashi se encontraba de pie, completamente tenso, listo para lanzarse a atacar en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— Comenzamos a escuchar a demasiados infectados caminar fuera de la tienda— explicó Bokuto notando que en el almacén no se escuchaba el ruido causado por los infectados—. Hace unos minutos lo notamos y no se han detenido.

Los ojos de Akaashi se entornaron, al tiempo que este tomaba un cuchillo que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su mochila.

— ¿Han intentado entrar en la tienda?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a Kenma, tomandolo del hombro y sacudiendolo levemente para desperarlo.

— No, han pasado de largo, pero si escuchamos ruidos de motores no muy lejos, ¿probablemente se dirijan hacia allá?

— Despabilate y despierta a Oikawa, mantengase alerta— ordenó el pelinegro a Kenma, quien tallaba sus ojos, claramente intentando eliminar los vestigios de sueño de estos—. Probablemente... Iré a investigar.

Dicho eso tomó otro cuchillo de su mochila y después de rebuscar un poco más tomó dos pistolas, junto con varios cartuchos para estas. Rebuscó un poco más antes de sacar un par de portaarmas de la mochila. Finalmente, Akaashi tomó su rifle y unas cuantas municiones para este. En menos de un minuto Akaashi se encontraba claramente listo para salir.

— Espera, no han intentado entrar, ¿por qué quieres salir a investigar?— preguntó Bokuto mientras salían del almacén, dejando a Kenma acercandose a Oikawa.

— Tengo que ayudar al imbécil que parece estar atrayendo a los infectados.

— P-Pero es peligroso... No sabes si vayas...

La mirada de Akaashi lo hizo callar.

— Pienso hacer lo mismo que hice por ustedes. Mi deber como soldado no es pensar en mi seguridad sino en la de los civiles.

— Pero si mueres allá afuera nos habrás condenado— intervino Kuroo de pronto.

Bokuto sintió como el ambiente se tensaba en el instante. Sabía que tanto Akaashi como Kuroo tenían razón. Sabía que era egoísta pedirle a Akaashi que no intentase rescatar a nadie más cuando ellos mismos habían llegado tan lejos por el hecho de que Akaashi había decidido ayudarlos aún sin conocerlos y sin importarle el riesgo en el que ponía su vida, o la de Oikawa o la de Kenma. Por otro lado comprendía a lo que se refería Kuroo, si Akaashi salía y por alguna razón moría allá afuera, les sería casi imposible llegar al refugio de Katsushika.

— No pienso morir, pero tampoco pienso dejar morir a personas que puedo intentar ayudar— declaró Akaashi antes de dirigirse a un estante donde había algunas mochilas baratas, paraguas, gorras y demás. Tomó una mochila y fue a la parte trasera del mostrador, de donde sacó una pequeña caja blanca que Bokuto supuso era un estuche de primeros auxilios. Una vez que hubo metido el estuche en la mochila el soldado fue hacia los refrigeradores, de donde tomo un par de botellas de agua, para finalmente dirigirse a la oficina de la tienda de conveniencia, ante la desconcertada mirada de los otros dos jóvenes.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros antes de entrar a la oficina, seguido de Kuroo.

— ¿Qué haces Akaashi?

El soldado se encontraba parado sobre el escritorio, tocando el techo con sus manos.

— Busco la manera de abrir la puerta que da a la escalera— explicó antes de sonreir—. Fue más fácil hace unas horas cuando la había encontrado con luz— agregó recorriendo uno de los páneles del techo, dejando ver una pequeña puerta—. Usualmente las tiendas de conveniencia que se encuentran en edificios tienen un acceso a un cuarto superior, que normalmente tiene ventanas para mantener la estética del edificio.

Cuando hubo terminado su explicación, las escaleras que daban al cuarto al que Akaashi se refería, se descorrieron ante sus ojos.

— ¿Planeas salir por esa ventana?— preguntó Bokuto subiendo la escalera detrás de Akaashi.

— Si salgo por la entrada de la tienda será muy fácil que los infectados me noten, y puede que también los noten a ustedes, pero las ventanas de de este cuarto dan al callejón, será más seguro que salga por ahí.

— Si lo que quieres es salir por el callejón ¿por qué no sales por la puerta de servicio?— preguntó Kuroo con un tono que Bokuto conocía demasiado bien. 

El matemático se encontraba dispuesto a refutar y discutir cualquier cosa que dijera Akaashi.

— Quiero que los infectados noten lo menos posible la tienda.

— Pero si los rescatas, los traerás a la tienda y los infectados te seguirán— replicó Kuroo.

Akaashi frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una mirada que hizo que Bokuto diese un paso hacia atrás, y a juzgar por el hecho de que Kuroo se encontraba junto a él, también el matemático había retrocedido un poco.

— Soy muy consciente de eso, planeo tomar refugio en un lugar cercano, a juzgar por el ruido que hay, probablemente todos los infectados del área van hacia ellos, lo que debería de dejar algunos lugares seguros libres— dijo antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

Sin saber como explicarlo racionalmente, Bokuto tomó el brazo de Akaashi, obteniendo como respuesta una desconcertada mirada color mar sobre él.

— No tienes que salvar a todos lo que están frente a tí— declaró sabiendo que eso implicaba que no tenía porque salvarlo a él ni a ninguno de los que se encontraban dentro de la tienda de conveniencia.

— En realidad, si tengo que, es mi único propósito— declaró el pelinegro soltando su brazo—. Si mañana no vengo por ustedes antes del medio día den por entendido que he muerto. Si ese es el caso vayan al refugio de Kasushika por su cuenta, les he dejado las mochilas con provisiones y armas, no duden en usarlas para defenderse.

— Akaashi...— llamó Bokuto viendo como el joven soldado abría la ventana y sacaba parte de su cuerpo por esta, probablemente revisando los alrededores.

— Intenten hacer el menor ruido posible, si creen estar en peligro no duden en usar mi radio, está ajustado para conectarse a la señal de Iwaizumi, él los podrá ayudar.

Bokuto quiso volver a tomar el brazo de Akaashi, pero en un parpadeo la ventana se encontraba cerrada de nuevo y la figura de Akaashi se encontraba del otro lado de esta.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto— murmuró Kuroo frunciendo el ceño antes de bajar a la oficina.

Bokuto no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo.

.

Akaashi sonrió al notar que la horda de infectados nocturnos estaba llegando a su fin, quedando al final los infectados duirnos, puesto que así sería más fácil moverse, pero al instante frunció el ceño, puesto que eso significaba que todos los infectados del área se encontraban yendo en dirección de quien fuera que estaban haciendo ruido.

Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder trepó al balcón del edificio junto a la tienda de conveniencia. Se mantuvo caminando por balcones durante un par de minutos, hasta que encontró la fuente del ruido que atraía a los infectados.

Eran unos chicos no mucho menores que él mismo en una camioneta pick up dando vueltas en la calle, atropellando y golpeando infectados a diestra y siniestra. Desde esa distancia no podía ver claramente, pero estaba seguro que en la cabina se encontraban un chico castaño y una chica rubia, mientras que en la caja de este se encontraban tres jóvenes, uno de cabello naranja que parecía estar a punto de caerse de la caja en un intento de golpear a un infectado, uno de cabello oscuro que se encontraba golpeando a los infectados que intentaban subir a la camioneta del lado derecho y un chico rubio que parecía que su única tarea era mantener con vida y dentro de la caja a los otros dos.

Akaashi cerró los ojos intentando pensar en que es lo que tenía que hacer. Inhaló profundamente, mantuvo el aire hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, y exhaló fuertemente.

Tenía un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que es obvio quienes son los que estan atrayendo a los infectados con el ruido de la camioneta. Y la verdad me siento un poco orgullosa de esa escena, porque había estado pensando como introducirlos a la historia de la manera más caótica posible.  
> Respecto a mis otras actualizaciones, espero pronto salir del bloqueo de escritor que me causo el AU de salvavidas (les molestaría que ese AU fuera prácticamente puro fluff y pinning? es lo unico que se me ocurre en ese AU)
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son superbienvenidos.  
> Cualquier crítica, duda, comentario, etc. la cajita de comentarios está aquí abajito.
> 
> Cuidense mucho!! ♥


End file.
